Episode II : L'amore che Abbatte ogni Ostacolo
by invader1
Summary: Un anno dopo " un anno di luce e speranza", Tk e Kari esplorano nuovi orizzonti. Ma la fanno grossa e affrontare il più enorme casino mai visto. Scritta con gohan88. Takari!


L'AMORE CHE ABBATTE OGNI OSTACOLO.(e che ostacolo !)  
  
UNA fanfiction by:  
  
Invader ... & .... Gohan88!!!!  
  
Invader: ok ragazzi, è proprio il caso di dire che sono tornato, e stavolta con un fidato collaboratore. Se ben ricordate, alla fine della mia precedente fanfiction " un anno di luce e speranza ", avevo preannunciato un seguito. Bene. Eccovelo. Innanzitutto ringrazio Gohan88 per avermi dato l'ispirazione, e per l'aiuto, difatti questa fic è scritta in collaborazione.  
  
Gohan88: lunedì 1 aprile: Oggi è una beeelaaa giornata.... è scaduto il tempo di prova del mio editor html , nn i soldi per comprarlo , il sito è salvato nell'indecifrabile file .AEH , i miei zii vengono a pranzo...miiiiii che giornata , comunque , prima di leggere questa fic sappiate che: - ci sarà da ridere(ovvio , ci sono io !nd gohan88) - ci sarà da piangere - ci sarà...da incxxarsi... ah già , la fic è mezza lemon , e come c'è scritto più in basso ci saranno situazioni stile "Emannuelle" :-) che dite ? chi è emannuelle ? vabbè , allora diremo che ci saranno situazioni vagamente hentai cosa è l'hentai ??? miiii , oooodiiiinoooo ammazza stì romp.. ok , mi sono calmato. beh , iniziate a leggere...e mi raccomando , vi servirà un bicchiere (per i maschi che si eccitano facilmente) e una camomilla (per tranquillizzarsi)  
  
IMPORTANTE: la prima parte di questa storia presenta contenuti hentai, sesso esplicito, sebbene presentato in chiave non eccessivamente volgare.  
  
AVVISO AI FAN di DAIKARI: vi ho già avvertiti nella prima fic, e in questa è la stessa cosa. Se odiate Takari, fateci il sacrosanto piacere di non leggere. Ma infondo, sono cazzi vostri! Infondo molti voi sono ben noti per essere autentici rompicoglioni.. Ma stavolta non mi va di inseguirvi col fucile puntato ^^  
  
Disclaimer: non possediamo Digimon né i personaggi correlati. Possediamo solo questa fic e ci riserviamo il diritto di perseguire coloro che oseranno spacciarla per propria. traduzione: la fic è copyright di gohan88 e invadermon , se violerete questo copyright vi manderò odino a casa :)  
  
dopo una pagina di avvertenze , finalmente si inizia !  
  
Invader  
  
&  
  
Gohan88  
  
presentano  
  
  
  
L'AMORE CHE ABBATTE OGNI OSTACOLO  
  
"Of Ice, Fire, Love and Hate, amidst Friendship and Confusion"  
  
INFORMAZIONI GENERALI: ok ragazzi, la fic si svolge un anno dopo la fine del precedente capitolo, le coppie e i personaggi sono gli stessi. GLI UTENTI DEL SITO: ma quando inizia stà fic ???? GOHAN88: calmi , ecco che inizia...forse INVADER: è un capolavoro ( o meglio. speriamo che lo sia), merita di essere presentata a dovere ^O^) GOHAN88: lo sar.... alcuni utenti abbastanza irritati sparano a gohan e inva dei narcotizzanti, questi ultimi si addormentano .  
  
Rating: R per linguaggio colorito. NC-17 nella parte hentai, che potrete saltare se non volete leggerla.  
  
Capitolo # 1: INTRODUZIONE  
  
La festa.  
  
L'appena sedicenne TK Takahishi guardò dritto davanti a sé. Il parco che l'estate passata aveva visto lui e Kari diventare finalmente una coppia, adesso ospitava la festa per il suo 16esimo compleanno. Bevve un sorso dalla lattina di Coca che aveva in mano. Il ricordo di quella sera, delle sue labbra che per la prima volta toccavano quelle di Kari, l'atmosfera intorno a loro, lo faceva sorridere, ma allo stesso tempo provava un po' di nostalgia per quella sera. Quasi un anno era passato da allora, e diverse cose erano cambiate. Lui e Kari erano finalmente una coppia, una coppia che ormai, era chiaro che fosse destinata a durare per sempre. Davis, incredibile ma vero, e ne era ormai fatto una ragione, ma le cose con lui non erano state sempre facili. Ken e Yolei si erano recentemente messi insieme, e se la passavano molto bene. Matt e Tai erano molto felici e andavano più d'accordo negli ultimi tempi.(anche questo incredibile ma vero) Sora e Mimi non erano un granché cambiate. Le famiglie dei digiprescelti e Odaiba stavano vivendo un momento molto bello e sereno.(incredibile....ma vero !) TK stava vivendo la sua vita finalmente senza il più grosso dei suoi problemi, e idem per Kari. Insomma, tutti se la passavano alla grande, come mai era stato. TK sorrise, e la sua anima sorrise dentro di lui, non era mai stato così felice. Si sentì abbracciare da dietro, si girò, sapendo perfettamente che si trattava di Kari. - ehi Kari!- la salutò TK. - Ciao..- rispose dolcemente. Si sedettero sull'erba, verso il lago del parco, per vedere il tramonto. Kari stava seduta con la schiena contro TK, tra le sue braccia. TK la avvicinò di più a sé, le loro guance si toccavano. Stettero a baciarsi per qualche minuto. Poi, Kari cominciò. - allora? Che mi dici?- - ci stai pensando anche tu Kari?- - come potrei dimenticarmi quella sera.. Il nostro primo bacio.. Non aspettavo altro da 5 anni..- si baciarono di nuovo. - ora puoi avere quanti baci vuoi bello eh?- - bellissimo!- rispose Kari baciando TK sulla guancia. - Ti diverti Kari?- - A me basta stare con te e sono a posto.. Comunque la festa è fantastica!- - Grazie. Ti amo.- -Anch'io.- - Hai visto come sono tutti sereni e felici da un anno a questa parte?- - Hai ragione, è un momento bellissimo.- - Kari.- -Dimmi..- - Ti prometto che farò di tutto per farlo durare in eterno..- Kari lo abbracciò ancora più stretto. - finché staremo insieme durerà.- sussurrò a TK. - Ciò vuol dire che durerà per sempre..- - Lo so.. Io e te.. Per sempre. è la cosa più bella che io possa immaginarmi..- - Kari, sarà così. Non c'è dubbio.- Kari era davvero commossa, sentir parlare in quel modo TK le ricordava quanto fosse bello vivere, lo amava sempre di più.  
  
INTANTO...  
  
- eh eh Matt!! Pare che tuo fratello e mia sorella stiano andando alla grande!- disse Tai alzando al cielo una lattina. - Già Tai, sei pronto a diventare mio cognato?!- esclamò Matt scherzando. - Eccome! Scommetto che avremo dei bellissimi nipotini!- - Da quando ti interessi i nipotini??- chiese Sora incredula. - Desiderare tanti bei nipotini non è del tutto normale?- disse Matt. - Direi di sì!- Scoppiarono tutti a ridere. - Forse stiamo un pochino volando troppo con la fantasia.....hanno appena 14 anni !- disse Tai cercando di calmarsi - Mah...chi lo sa.....tutto è possibile , no ?- rispose Matt sarcastico - Matt ? ma che dici ? - - che ...chissà , magari ci vorrà meno tempo del previsto- dopo tre secondi di silenzio - naaaaaa- dissero i tre ricominciando a ridere  
  
INTANTO PART II  
  
- bella festa eh Davis?- esclamò Ken battendo la mano sulla schiena a Davis, che quasi affogò nella Coca Cola. -&$&&$()== non lo fare mai più!!!!- - eh eh scusa!!- - comunque sì, davvero fantastica. TK sa davvero come farci divertire.!!!- - ehi???!??!!? Hai detto giusto il nome di TK?????- intervenne Yolei ad occhi sgranati. - L'ho detto giusto??? Da non credere. mah. infondo comincia ad andarmi a genio.-(incredibile....vabbè la smetto) - E vabbè, lo puoi anche dire che siete amici adesso!- disse Cody beffardo. - Evvabbene siamo amici ok? - Molto bene Davis!- si complimentò Willis. - Però Davis, dobbiamo darti atto che ti stai comportando molto bene con TK e Kari!!- infierì Yolei. - Ah. Kari era una cotta passeggera, ora sono alla ricerca del vero amore!!!- esclamò fiero Davis. - AH, CERTO.- rispose Yolei. - È la verità!- - OK , SE LO TROVI MI RACCONTI POI.- - Ah!!!!! Vedrai, eccome se vedrai!!!- - mah.. io non ne sono così sicura...- disse Yolei. - COSA INTENDI ?????- urlò Davis - Ehi ragazzi! Calma, vi guardano tutti!- li calmò Ken.  
  
Festa , parte #2 Ovvero: " quando una cosa tira l'altra!" Oppure: " il dolore di Davis" Invadermon: sapete? Non so se questo capitolo sarà davvero così fondamentale! Lettori: sì ok.. Ma qui si parla tanto e si scrive poco! Davis: mi stai rendendo ridicolo Invader! Invadermon: zitto tu!! Sono stato anche troppo buono! Gohan88: e te che ci fai ccà ? sbaglio o eri in cucina a lavare il disastro che mi hai combinato ieri ? Davis: NON ERA UN DISASTRO! era una torta Gohan88: miiii ,ma dove hai studiato a cucinare? al CEPU ? Invader: adesso basta, veniamo ai fatti! Tutti: una volta tanto hai ragione inva! §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
L 'indiscutibile bellezza della magia del tramonto aveva ora lasciato il posto al crepuscolo, e nei cuori di TK e Kari aveva lasciato un leggero senso di nostalgia, ma allo stesso tempo di soddisfazione.. Certo, chi non sarebbe soddisfatto nel constatare, guardando il tramonto, abbracciato alla sua ragazza, che il proprio mondo sta girando per il verso giusto dopo tanto tempo! Alla festa, il livello di salute mentale degli invitati si stava rapidamente abbassando, un po' perché in una festa del genere pazzia e divertimento sono separati da un confine molto sottile, un po' perché.. Ehm. i più grandi avevano un po' alzato il gomito! Tai e Matt stavano cantando, sotto l'effetto della birra, canzoncine sconce, per lo più stonando da morire. Ecco, la pazzia stava salendo a livelli notevoli. - Uff. penso sia ora di dare inizio alle danze!- osservò TK, molto risoluto - Assolutamente sì TK!- approvò Kari molto pimpante. - Uhuhuh qualcosa mi dice che il nostro TK è impaziente di arrivare al sodo della festa!- sghignazzò Davis ammiccando. - Beh Davis. non hai tutti i torti.. eheheh infondo. il d.. d.. divertimento d.. d.. d.. deve ancora venire!- disse TK balbettando per l'imbarazzo. - Però un po' di casino lo faremo vero?- chiese Willis. - Chiaro!!- rispose TK quasi saltando.(che tipo di casino ?nd gohan88) Ora, quale fosse il sodo della festa, questo va spiegato. Ecco, i digiprescelti avevano organizzato, dopo la festa, un pigiama-party a casa di TK. Per TK significava una notte vicino a Kari. Non che avesse strane idee, intendiamoci! Però, il pensiero lo eccitava in ogni caso, come è giusto che sia. Ma la cosa era più complicata di quanto si possa pensare. TK era un ragazzo normale, molto maturo per la sua età, per certi versi precoce, così come Kari. E proprio per il fatto di essere completamente normale da un po' di tempo aveva cominciato a pensare al sesso. Ne parlava spesso con Matt. I pomeriggi passati in compagnia di Davis a cercare su Internet qualsiasi forma di hentai, o sesso in generale, cominciavano a farsi frequenti, ed erano addirittura pianificati(ne conosco taanti siti hentai ! ma state lontani da digiartistdomain,è meglio per voi :) nd gohan88)! Più ci pensava e più ne sentiva un piccolo, seppur crescente bisogno. Naturalmente, la cosa era del tutto normale, ma forse, avrebbe influito sulla sua vita futura. Ma, non era proprio il caso di farsi troppi problemi in quel momento così bello, di problemi ne aveva avuti anche troppi l'anno precedente.. Eppure, non prestando troppa attenzione al problema, non stava facendo lo stesso errore che l'aveva portato in passato alla sofferenza? Forse sì, forse no! Ma provate a dire a uno che si sta godendo al massimo la vita, che deve tornare alla realtà! Tempo sprecato! Dall'altro lato, in ogni caso, non avrebbe mai e poi mai fatto A Kari qualcosa che l'avrebbe potuta ferire o allontanare a lui, il loro amore era troppo forte. Matt e Tai erano molto compiaciuti del cambiamento di TK, e non pensavano affatto che potesse influire nella sua relazione con Kari. Tornando alla festa, le danze erano cominciate, e le coppie avevano cominciato a ballare, abbracciate. Insomma, tutto sembrava tornato alla normalità, niente più pazzia. - ehi Kari, me lo concedi questo ballo?- chiese TK sbucando da dietro Kari. - Mmmh penso che accetterò!- rispose Kari ridendo. - Allora. noi andiamo, chi viene?- chiese TK guardando gli altri. Immediatamente Ken guardò Yolei, Matt guardò Mimi, e Tai guardò Sora. (tutto nella norma......ndgohan88) ( se Mega sa che c'è mimato mi sodomizza ^^nd invader) - bene, direi che le coppie sono formate eheh!- proclamò Tai guardandosi intorno. - Che tempestività però!- osservò compiaciuta Sora. - Ma stasera non suonate Matt?- chiese Mimi perplessa. - Sì sì, dopo dopo. Ora mi voglio godere la festa di mio fratello!- rispose Matt che non vedeva l'ora di ballare appiccicato alla sua Mimi. - Io vado in bagno, aspettami prima di cominciare a ballare!- disse Yolei a Ken, poi corse freneticamente verso il bagno. - Ok ok non mi muovo. Voi ragazzi andate pure, io e Yolei veniamo tra poco.- disse Ken. - Bene Ken- - Ok- risposero gli altri. I ragazzi, abbracciati alle ragazze, si avviarono a ballare, lasciando Davis e Ken da soli. Cody, Izzy e Joe stavano chiacchierando poco lontano, mentre Willis stava ballando con la sua ragazza americana di nome Jennifer. Ken e Davis osservavano i loro amici ballare. Tutti erano così felici e beati. TK e Kari sembravano incollati, erano davvero in Paradiso. TK lentamente appoggiò la sua fronte contro quella di Kari, e lentamente la baciò. Un bacio, che anche visto da fuori sembrava durare secoli. Le altre coppie seguirono presto il loro esempio. Ken era ansioso di fare lo stesso non appena Yolei fosse tornata, ma Davis. Davis. Davis. Davis non aveva nessuno con cui poterlo fare, e benché cominciasse a farsene una ragione, il vedere TK e Kari così felici e innamorati, era estremamente doloroso e insopportabile; la voglia che aveva di piangere era davvero enorme, ma il suo orgoglio era irremovibile. Per quanto Davis provasse a nascondere ogni giorno di più il suo disagio, l'impresa diventava ogni giorno più complicata. Ken lo conosceva bene, meglio di chiunque altro senza dubbio. Si accorse subito del disagio dell'amico, e continuando a guardare verso le coppie che ballavano al ritmo di una romanticissima canzone, cominciò: - è ancora aperta la ferita, vero?- Davis dapprima non rispose, poi, senza voltarsi replicò senza alterazioni nel tono di voce: - immagino di sì- Ken abbassò la testa per poi tornare alla posizione originale. - il miglior cicatrizzante che sia mai stato inventato è il tempo, Davis.- Davis rise sarcasticamente. - eheh. il tempo. il tempo. facile vero? Quello passa e tu stai meglio. ma non è il mio caso.- Ken scosse la testa. - eppure loro fanno del loro meglio per non ferirti, sono molto corretti... mi sembrava che tu fossi riuscito ad instaurare con tutti e due un rapporto splendido! Uscite spesso voi tre insieme!- Davis scosse a sua volta la testa. - e hai ragione, senza dubbio mi da sempre noia vedere TK che fa con Kari quello che vorrei fare io.. Ma questo è il minimo, come hai detto tu io con loro sto bene, sono loro amico. mi sono abituato.- - e allora dov'è il problema?!- esclamò Ken Davis sospirò. - il problema è accanto a te. Sono io. Non riesco ancora ad accettare la mia sconfitta, ce l'ho con me stesso per essere quello che sono.. Per non essere riuscito a piacere a Kari!- - ma Davis! Lo sai! Quei due sono fatti per stare insieme! Il loro legame va oltre l'amore terreno! È un fatto legato al destino, insomma. non puoi farci niente e poi. così è così. perfetto!-  
  
"perfetto", quella parola risuonò nella mente di Davis come un ostacolo insormontabile, una cosa che non avrebbe potuto mai cambiare, per la prima volta, si rese conto che Takari (Mmmh perdonate il termine "takari", è un po' strano detto da loro ^^) era una coppia perfetta, ma perfetta in senso positivo, non troppo perfetta. Quella parola segnò la sua resa interiore.  
  
- sai Ken. - disse Davis appoggiando la mano sulla spalla di Ken - parlare con te mi è stato molto d'aiuto, ti ringrazio!- Ken sorrise - figurati Davis! OHOH ECCOLA CHE TORNA!!- Yolei arrivò di corsa e trascinò Ken a ballare con inaudita violenza. - SIIIIII BALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!- tuonò la ragazza. Ma, se Ken era perfettamente al corrente del disagio interiore di Davis, lo era anche, e soprattutto TK. In un certo senso era dispiaciuto per lui, si sentiva in colpa. Ma, dall'altra parte sentiva di comportarsi bene con lui, anche perché sapeva benissimo che Davis ce l'aveva con sé stesso, ci aveva parlato più volte. Si poteva dire che fossero buoni amici. - ehi Kari.- sussurrò TK risvegliandola dal momento di abbandono. Dimmi TK- rispose Kari alzando lo sguardo. Credi che Davis stia ancora soffrendo molto?- le sue parole erano piene di apprensione. Temo di sì TK- anche Kari era preoccupata. Credi che dovrei parlarci?- chiese TK Ti risponderebbe che va tutto bene..- Già. Io spero solo che stia bene, non può rimanere sempre fermo a rimuginare.- Sì TK, è vero, ma cerca di capire. se fosse successo a te.- Sì Kari, questo discorso l'ho già sentito. vabbè. adesso però pensiamo a divertirci ok?- Hai ragione- con questo, Kari abbassò lo sguardo e si riappiccicò a TK.  
  
L'abbraccio della notte.  
  
Ovvero: " quando non hai un emerito caxxo da fare."  
  
Invader: oh che bello!!! Cominciamo a entrare nel difficile! Davis: ehi, ma io non direi mai cose del genere, non mi rassegnerei mai! Gohan & Inv: TU FAI QUELLO CHE VOGLIAMO NOI!!! Davis: ovvero? Invader: stavo pensando di farti diventare gay.. Che dici Gohan? Gohan: no, da gay magari avrebbe più fortuna, deve soffrire incessantemente invece eh!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Erano le ore 1 e 30 di notte, la festa era finita, e i dgprescelti si trovavano a casa di TK pronti per la notte. ( A/N: rischioso eh?).  
  
  
  
GOHAN88: OOK GENTE ADESSO TOCCA A ME ! INVADER: forza gohan! Facci vedere di cosa sei capace!  
  
Si erano fatte oramai le 2 di notte ma le luci a casa Takahishi non erano ancora del tutto spente in effetti era molto difficile dormire, l'unica adulta era la povera Nancy Takahishi, arresa ormai a provare a domare i ragazzi oramai adolescenti, arresa pure a provare a dormire con il chiasso che Tai e Yamato facevano nella camera a letto("CHIUSO !!!!!"stava dicendo proprio in quel momento Yamato "e ora basta e' la 4 volta che vinci!" gridava Tai arrabbiato" "e se cambiamo gioco??" proponeva Joe) decise di uscire a fare quattro passi.... a parte Joe Yamato e Tai (che ora erano passati al poker senza grossi risultati...)la luce era accesa anche in camera di TK.. OVVIAMENTE vediamo cosa fanno in quella stanza il solito gruppetto di amici (x chi nn avesse capito: Yolei, Ken, Davis, Cody, TK & Kari)... "Il mio potere oscuro e' molto forte oramai guerrieri.. preparatevi alla lotta" esordi' Cody "Non vincerai questa volta Alphatio !"Grido' Davis. "Tecnica Doppio colpo" disse TK " HA-HA ti e' uscito solo 4 ! "disse Cody "porc.." "e' il mio turno.. EVOCO CREATURA MAGICA NEFERTARIO" "fortunatamente non la puoi usare subito eheheheheh.. mi dai il tempo di provare lo z-jump" avverti' davis "3 KE SFIGA !" "di questo passo non vinceremo mai !"disse allarmata Yolei "aspetta provo a pescare una carta.....vai ! doppio" disse Kari "bene ora provo a usare Ultima....5 doppiato 10 !"disse Ken "tsk anche se mi hai tolto 5 danni non sono ancora morto ! ora userò il potere della NEFERTARIO ! " "yaaaahw...e se cambiamo gioco ?"disse davis "eeeeh cosa intendi fare ?"disse Cody "proprio ora ke toccava a me fare l'Alphatio !" "si ma e' la terza volta ke giochiamo !"disse davis "ma che ore sono ?"detto questo Kari guardo' l'orologio "AHHHHHH QUASI LE 3 !" " embe' ?domani e' domenica !" " mhhh pero' e tardi.." "dai Kari ! se per una volta facciamo le ore piccole non cade il mondo !"la rassicuro' TK "ok..." "mhhh hey TK noto che non c'e' tua madre.." "perche' ?" davis si avvicina a TK e gli sussurra all'orecchio il suo piano "NON SE NE PARLA" grido' TK "HEY GUARDATE CHE C'E' GENTE CHE DORME !!!!!"grido Izzy dall'altra stanza "scusa" "e comunque...no davis.." "EDDAI ! tanto che sarà mai? le abbiamo viste noi due insieme a Ken ricordi ? "si ma.." "AH-HA ! NON VUOI FARLE VEDERE A KARI !" "hem..." "EDDAI ! che sara' mai ?" "di che parlate ?"disse Yolei incuriosita "TU NON T'IMPICCIARE !" urlò davis "E PERCHE' NO ???" "ahia guai in vista" profetizzo' Cody "SENTI SOTTOSPECIE DI ESSERE UMANO NON DEVI IMPICCIARTI DI COSE CHE NON TI RIGUARDANO " "COME MI HAI CHIAMATO ????" "ok ok ragazzi calmiamoci" "MA E' LEI " "MA E' LUI" "forse e' meglio che andiamo veramente a dormire tutti quanti..." "ok ok dove mi devo sistemare" "aspetta un momento...." ci misero un po' di tempo(soprattutto perche' davis insisteva per rimanere con TK)ma per le 3 e mezzo erano tutti nei propri letti o nei propri sacchi a peli.  
  
Invader: "cambio!! Adesso riprendo io."  
  
E, tra carte da poker sparse ovunque e oggetti vari, i digiprescelti erano finalmente tutti addormentati, i maschi in una stanza, le ragazze in un'altra. Questa separazione era stata dovuta alla necessità delle ragazze di sparlare e fare pettegolezzi senza essere disturbate. Inutile dire che a TK questa cosa non piacque molto, ovviamente avrebbe voluto dormire appiccicato a Kari. " sarà per un'altra volta", pensò il digiprescelto della speranza, molto innocentemente, senza sapere che le cose ad Odaiba erano destinate a prendere una svolta inaspettata.  
  
Capitolo #2 "Per amarti di più."  
  
  
  
Tre mesi. Questo tempo era passato dalla festa a casa di TK. Cosa sono tre mesi nella vita di un adolescente? Un periodo lunghissimo, in cui il mondo può cambiare colore e assumere forme diverse. Tuttavia, tutto sembrava non essere cambiato. Almeno dall'esterno. Dall'interno invece era un altro par di maniche.  
  
Tutti: Invader!!!! smetti di ciarlare e pensa a scrivere! Invader: ok ok ok calmi! Miiiiiii quanta fretta! Gohan88:perché ?è pura poesia,mi ricorda molto il settimo capitolo del Tutti:BAAAAASTAAAAAA Gohan88:tze,ignoranti siete e ignoranti rimarrete !  
  
Giornata di pioggia ad Odaiba, il luogo nei pressi di Tokyo che per ogni digifan può rappresentare la capitale del mondo intero. I marciapiedi erano affiancati da silenziosi rigagnoli di acqua piovana, i quali scendevano imperterriti fino ad un tombino, nel quale si depositavano e mettevano fine alla loro furiosa corsa al lato del marciapiede. Una giornata simile, l'anno prima aveva visto il culmine della depressione di TK, adesso, vedeva semplicemente una fittissima folla di ombrelli allontanarsi a gruppetti da scuola, come in ogni giorno di pioggia che si rispetti. Era pomeriggio, non troppo tardi, e i ragazzi stavano uscendo dalle attività pomeridiane che si svolgevano a scuola. Tra questi ragazzi c'erano anche alcuni dei digiprescelti . TK stava uscendo dagli allenamenti di basket, Davis, Tai, e Ken da quelli di calcio, Kari usciva dal corso di fotografia, Yolei e Izzy dall'aula di informatica. TK fu il primo ad uscire. Si sedette su una panchina al coperto e cominciò ad ingannare l'attesa osservando il movimento continuo e disordinato delle foglie degli alberi mosse dal vento di Inverno. Si concesse un attimo di riflessione. Negli ultimi mesi era diventato un dilemma anche per se stesso. Sentiva il bisogno di esperienze nuove. Cominciava ad annoiarsi della monotonia della vita, benchè la sua non lo fosse quasi affatto. Doveva essere un sintomo, una richiesta dal suo subconscio, pensò il digiprescelto della speranza. I suoi tentativi di congetturare furono interrotti da un gruppo di voci familiari. " Ehi TK! Com'è andata?" riconobbe la voce di Davis. " bene grazie, voi invece?" chiese TK. " ehm tutto bene.. ! " rispose Tai incerto. " Sì, a parte il fatto che questo cretino mi ha tirato una pallonata dritto sul naso!" disse Ken indicando Davis. " conosciamo tutti la mira di Davis, vero ragazzi?" disse Tai con fare scherzoso. "Ehi! Come sarebbe a dire???" si scaldò Davis. " ehi ehi calmo, scherziamo!" intervenne TK a placare l'irascibile digiprescelto del coraggio e dell'amicizia. " eh eh eh, lo so, lo so." esclamò Davis ridacchiando. " he he he. vabbè, voi che fate ragazzi?" chiese TK, seppur compiacendosi per il fatto che Davis era stato allo scherzo. " mah. senti, noi andiamo un po' da Matt, tu immagino che aspetti Kari, o sbaglio?" rispose Tai. " sì, infatti. Boh, magari vi raggiungiamo appena siamo pronti, ok?" propose TK. " ah ok, va bene, ci vediamo più tardi allora." Concluse Tai. " ah, ce l'avete vero? " chiese Davis. " cosa ce l'abbiamo? " chiese TK che stava cominciando a sentir puzza di doppi sensi. " il pres. ma dai sciocco, l'ombrello!" esclamò Davis ridendo. "ah.. Sì certo!" rispose TK sollevato. "bene, a dopo allora!" Così i quattro si salutarono, dandosi appuntamento da Matt. TK osservò le loro sagome battute dalla pioggia, allontanarsi. " a cosa pensi?" la voce di un angelo gli fece accelerare il battito cardiaco. " Mmmh. a quella ragazza di 3E che oggi mi guardava.." Disse TK sghignazzando. " sciocchino, parlavo sul serio, eri così pensieroso!" chiese Kari con un'impronta di preoccupazione. " secondo te? Logicamente pensavo all'unica persona che occupa 24 ore su 24 la mia mente. tu." Disse TK stringendola e baciandola sulla guancia. " Mmmh come sei dolce amore.!" disse Kari appiccicandosi ancora di più al suo ragazzo. " senti, tra poco ti va di andare da Matt? Ci sono tutti." Le chiese TK. " Mmmh. ok." Rispose Kari, senza particolare entusiasmo. " 'spetta! Prima però andiamo un po' da me. non c'è neppure mia madre, così possiamo stare un po' da soli, è da troppo tempo che non riusciamo a stare veramente da soli" aggiunse TK con voce innocente, i suoi occhi esprimevano un gran senso di colpevolezza per non essere stato molto con Kari nell'ultimo periodo. " Era proprio questo che volevo sentirti dire!" esclamò Kari saltandogli al collo. " e non fare quella faccia lì, che non è colpa tua." Gli sussurrò nell'orecchio. " Ti amo da morire" Sussurrò TK. Lo sguardo di Kari fu l'ovvia risposta.  
  
Così, sotto l'ombrello, i due si avviarono silenziosi verso casa di Takeru. Il silenzio tra i due era piuttosto imbarazzante, e nascondeva i pensieri che si affollavano nelle loro menti. Sarebbero stati soli. Esenti da qualsiasi controllo. Liberi. Quel pomeriggio sarebbe stato molto lungo. Pomeriggio autunnale. Pioggia. Vento. Freddo. Però le giornate erano ancora piuttosto lunghe. Dopo qualche minuto, arrivarono a casa di TK. Come un gesto automatico, lui girò la chiave nella serratura ed entrarono. " Uff.. faceva feddino fuori, qui si sta decisamente meglio." Osservò Kari "già." fu la breve risposta di TK. Andarono in camera di TK. Lui si sedette sul letto, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete. Kari si adagiò tra le sue braccia. " mi mancava il tuo profumo." disse TK facendo scorrere una mano tra i capelli di Kari. " mi mancava il calore dei tuoi abbracci ." rispose Kari baciandolo. " quanto tempo è passato. quante cose sono cambiate. voglio dire. anche noi siamo cambiati!" disse TK per cominciare un difficile discorso. Kari chiuse gli occhi. Probabilmente anche TK sentiva quello che sentiva anche lei. " intendi che è cambiata la nostra mentalità vero?" chiese Kari. " sì. è strano. Non siamo più dei ragazzini, ma non siamo neppure ragazzi vissuti." Disse TK scuotendo la testa. " lo sai? È quello che avverto da un po' di tempo. e anche riguardo a noi.." Cominciò Kari "avanti, dillo pure!" la incitò TK. "non so se è il caso che ne parliamo ora.." Disse Kari esitante. " siamo soli, è questo il momento più adatto!" esclamò TK. " ok. senti.. io. ecco. è come se." iniziò Kari, ma TK finì per lei il discorso. " se tu volessi trovare un modo per amarmi di più, ad un livello maggiore?"  
  
" sì! Esatto!" esclamò Kari meravigliata. " è esattamente quello che sento io" disse TK. Silenzio tra i due. Un silenzio imbarazzante ma serio. TK fissava il pavimento. Il suo sguardo si mise a giocare con la forma delle mattonelle. La loro non era una relazione da ragazzini, lo sapevano e questo poteva comportare diversi pesi ai danni della loro coscienza. Era forse il periodo più bello della loro vita, e non l'avrebbero rovinato per niente al mondo. Tutto girava intorno a loro in quei secondi che sembravano anni. Kari era girata verso la finestra. Era da almeno 2 settimane che non avevano un attimo di tranquillità. Troppo. Non avevano potuto affrontare le questioni che li preoccupavano. Osservò TK, era molto serio, preoccupato. Il suo sguardo era anche più intenso del solito, e questo a lei piaceva terribilmente. La questione era seria. Si parlava di sesso.  
  
" TK.. Ti prego, facciamolo." Disse Kari una volta per tutte rompendo il silenzio che sembrava dovesse regnare incontrastato. TK rimase senza fiato. Pensava che Kari potesse desiderare di fare sesso solo nei suoi sogni, invece eccola lì. Il sesso. Ci giravano intorno da due mesetti. Erano pronti per affrontare un passo del genere?  
  
" Kari.. Io. credimi, muoio dalla voglia di farlo..!" esclamò TK che stava sudando freddo. " oh. " " ma non so se sia la cosa giusta ora.. Voglio dire è un passo enorme e noi abbiamo 16 anni!" disse TK esitante. " lo so. ma io credo che tu sia la persona giusta, mi fido di te. per te lo farei. " "anch'io Kari, vale lo stesso per me." " ti amo TK. da morire.." "anch'io Kari." " senti, io voglio che sia una cosa naturale, se non ce la sentiamo aspetteremo." Disse Kari "Io me la sento. Non credo che ci sia persona più giusta per me per farlo. Ti amo Kari, sul serio, e voglio che sia per tutta la vita." Disse TK baciandola dolcemente. Duello di sguardi. "allora?" chiese Kari con un ghigno malizioso. " allora. potresti cominciare a spogliarti per esempio!" propose TK con l'espressione di chi non sta più nella pelle. " mmmh ok amore. è il momento di farti vedere una parte del mio carattere!" disse Kari. TK rabbrividì.  
  
ATTENZIONE ! QUA INIZIA LA PARTE LEMON ( hentai) ,SE NON LA VOLETE LEGGERE ANDATE AVANTI FINO AL PROSSIMO AVVERTIMENTO !  
  
Kari si avvicinò a lui, e iniziò a massaggiare quel rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni che si stava ingrossando sempre di più. TK impallidì, era il perfetto copione di un manga hentai! Kari continuava a tastargli il membro, che nel frattempo aveva raggiunto una notevole estensione. TK era in paradiso. " Oh TK! Sei notevole!" apprezzò Kari " Oh Kari. è incredibile.. " lo stato di eccitazione di TK era alle stelle. Cominciò a spogliare Kari per rivelare le sue forme praticamente perfette: era un'opera d'arte. Kari fece lo stesso e poté ammirare il fisico di TK modellato da parecchi anni di sport. (NDA: TK, a differenza di Matt non è uno sfigato). Kari sembrava sapere perfettamente come farlo godere. Afferrò il suo membro e lo introdusse nella sua bocca. TK gemette per il godimento assoluto. Cazzo Kari. non ti fermare!- le ordinò. Kari continuava a imprimere un movimento verticale al membro di TK mentre lo assaporava. Ad un certo punto TK sentì una scarica, un flusso di energia che stava arrivando e voleva uscire fuori. Sapeva benissimo che cos'era, era l'orgasmo in tutta la sua potenza. " ahh Kari! Sta arrivando!" gridò il ragazzo. " sono pronta ad accoglierlo allora!" Kari si preparò. Boom! Dal membro di TK fuoriuscì con potenza un getto di seme, a cui ne seguirono altri. Kari ingoiò voracemente, ma adesso voleva qualcosa in cambio. TK era in paradiso. TK lo capì, e col il suo dito indice la penetrò e cominciò a stuzzicare il suo clitoride. Kari cominciò a lamentarsi per il godimento. Allora TK fece il passo decisivo, inserì il suo membro nella sua cavità vergine. " oh TK.. Vai. a fondo!" ordinò Kari che non stava più nella pelle. " stai pronta, potrebbe farti male." La avvertì TK. TK entrò dapprima dolcemente, ma quando incontrò la sua verginità e fu ostacolato decise di usare la forza e in poco tempo sfondò l'imene, rendendo Kari una donna, portandole via la verginità. Fece il tutto molto velocemente, per farle sentire meno male possibile. Ma faceva male ugualmente all'inizio, ma Kari era troppo felice di stare provando questa cosa meravigliosa con il suo TK per avere tempo di sentire dolore. TK stabilì un ritmo all'interno di Kari. Erano sensazioni incredibili, il paradiso e l'inferno nello stesso istante. Era come camminare in una tempesta polare, con il vento gelido che ti avvolge, e poi ritrovarsi improvvisamente infuocati, con il magma al posto del sangue. Non esistevano vocaboli per descrivere quel momento. Era ben più del sesso. Non c'era solo il contatto fisico, c'era la fusione di due corpi e di due anime, e soprattutto, non era il sesso volgare dell'hentai. Assicurato. Adesso si sentivano lanciati in orbita alla velocità della luce, tutto era confuso e entrambi sentirono un'onda gigantesca muoversi nei loro corpi. Stavano per avere un orgasmo tutti e due nello stesso istante. TK le strinse la mano. L'impatto fu incredibile. Kari aveva per la prima volta provato un orgasmo. Era una cosa incredibile. Si separarono, erano sfiniti. Si guardarono dolcemente, stringendosi ancora per mano. TK. grazie.- sussurrò Kari. No, io devo ringraziare te. È stato meraviglioso. Ora lo so, sei la persona giusta.- Adesso lo so anch'io.. Sei stato dolcissimo, non ho sentito per nulla dolore. grazie- lo ringraziò Kari. Infine, nudi ed stretti tra loro si addormentarono profondamente. Era stata un'esperienza incredibile. Irripetibile, davvero meravigliosa, e tutto si era svolto con naturalezza e dolcezza. Ma il godimento è accecante, si sa. TK non l'aveva tenuto a mente. Infatti, nella foga, aveva commesso l'errore che gli sarebbe costato una nuova epopea di sofferenze.  
  
"Aveva scordato il preservativo."  
  
  
  
FINE PARTE LEMON  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Invader: terrei a fare una breve nota. I fan del vero hentai saranno senza dubbio molto delusi dalla parte lemon che ho scritto. Beh, l'ho scritta breve e non troppo approfondita, perché così facendo avrei potuto includerla senza troppi problemi, e non sarebbe risultata indigesta a coloro che l'avrebbero letta per sbaglio. Scusatemi ancora. - Inv -  
  
Nel frattempo tutti i ragazzi, a casa di Matt stavano aspettando con impazienza TK e Kari.  
  
" ma dove si sono cacciati quei due???" continuava a ripetere Tai " rilassati Tai! Vedrai che arrivano!" tentò di rassicurarlo Matt " Matt, sono due ore che lo dici!!!" tuonò Tai. " in effetti.. " disse Matt con un enorme sweatdrop (NDA: sarebbe quella gocciolina tipica degli anime giapponesi, che appare accanto alla testa dei personaggi in certi casi) " mmh ragazzi, noi vi consigliamo di andarli a cercare." Sentenziarono Mimi e Sora. " Oh andiamo! Ma lasciateli un po' in pace, forse volevano solo stare un po' soli!" Osservarono Yolei e Ken. " esiste il cellulare, potevano avvertire!" tuonò Tai infuriato. " Basta Tai, andiamoli a cercare a casa sua." Disse Matt risoluto. " ok. Ragazzi, torneremo tra un quarto d'ora." Disse Tai. "a dopo ragazzi, e non siate scortesi!" li salutarono tutti.  
  
Matt e Tai si avviarono verso casa di TK. Loro non lo potevano sapere, ma quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che si sarebbe parlati come amici. Matt guardò fugacemente Tai. Tai catturò l'occhiata, sapeva cosa voleva dire. Dopo tanto anni riuscivano a capirsi al volo. Si fermò. " sputa il rospo Matt." " ecco. sono preoccupato." Si decise a rivelare Matt. " oh, andiamo, cosa può essergli successo?" disse Tai con un gran sorriso. " ecco. non vorrei che avessero fatto qualcosa di cui potrebbero pentirsi." Matt non parlò chiaro. Tai non capì, e rispose che non si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare così tanto. Parlando un po' del più e del meno, arrivarono a casa di TK. Suonarono al campanello. Niente. " ma forse non lo sentono!" ipotizzò Tai. " mmmh TK è pigro ad aprire la porta, meglio se uso le chiavi." Disse Matt. Estrasse le chiavi e aprì la porta. La casa era silenziosa. Si fermarono davanti alla porta di camera di TK. " mi sa che sono qua dentr. " disse Matt aprendo la porta della camera. La visione fu schockante. "Tai...?" disse Matt. Tai era paralizzato. " AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" fu la loro ritardata reazione. Avevano visto i due angeli. Nudi. Nel letto. TK fu svegliato di soprassalto. Stordito, si guardò attorno. Vide due figure, strano urlavano e assomigliavano molto a Matt e Tai.. MATT E TAI???!??!??!?!?!??? " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " TK non poté far altro che urlare. Era l'inizio del casino più intrigato e drammatico di tutta la loro vita. Se siete di cuore debole non leggete oltre, se invece volete sapere come andrà a finire il pianto degli angeli, ecco per voi l'inizio della vera storia!  
  
  
  
Capitolo # 3 "Quando gli angeli piangono"  
  
Invader: Bene! Adesso è l'inizio della vera storia. Grazie per ora, vi auguro buon divertimento e buona lettura!  
  
Gohan88: si inizia finalmente !  
  
3.1 Una nuova battaglia.  
  
La pioggia batteva sui vetri di casa Takahishi producendo un continuo ticchettio che di solito rilassava gli animi portandoli al sonno, ma l'animo del ragazzo che guardava da fuori della finestra non poteva essere calmato. Era impossibile. Erano passati appena appena 3 giorni, ma gia' tutta una vita pareva lacerata, ferita a morte nel cuore e lasciata morire crudelmente in un divano di casa a Odaiba. Oddio, TK lo sentiva, non era solo la sua anima a essere distrutta, sicuramente in un palazzo poco lontano la sua Hikari soffriva come lui, se non peggio..ma in fondo la colpa era sua, e tutto cio' bruciava al cuore peggio di un tizzone ardente messo in mezzo dei due ventricoli. Pareva tutto così bello, una emozione magnifica, una esperienza nuova e superba, ma tutto è stato rovinato, quando Yamato apri' la porta della sua camera scoprendo i due angeli nudi addormentati in un sogno soddisfatto. Da allora principiò una faida tra gli Yagami e i Takahishi. Quelli dicevano che la colpa era di TK e gli altri che era di Hikari ,e in tanto loro due rimanevano in mezzo a due fuochi a soffrire. Buffamente sua madre non l'aveva neanche sgridato, tanto era sicura che il suo TK non avrebbe mai fatto tale cosa senza essere costretto da quella strega di Hikari, e la stessa cosa dicevano gli Yagami, Taichi e Yamato poi erano i due vertici, specialmente Taichi ogni volta che vedeva quello spregevole diavolo vestito di verde finiva per fargli l'occhio nero, e lo avrebbe ucciso se non interveniva Yamato a calmare l'ex amico con una scarica di cazzotti sul ventre. Tutti e due sicuri che la colpa era degli altri. - Ma nessuno- pensò TK - pensa alle nostre sofferenze ?- infatti da quando furono scoperti le due fazioni gli proibirono categoricamente di vedersi in ogni modo ,e come ciliegina sulla torta il vecchio daisuke, che con molte difficoltà era ormai diventato amico di TK, ora era il suo peggior nemico, peggio anche dei signori Yagami e di Taichi. Era una vera e propria furia rossa che copriva di pugni e insulti il povero diavolo vestito di verde. - Perché l'ho fatto ? se avessi aspettato forse ora potevo ancora stare con Hikari, la potrei ancora baciare, la potrei ancora abbracciare, E INVECE RIMANGO QUA CHIUSO IN CASA A GUARDARE IL MONDO CHE VA AVANTI SORDO AL MIO GRIDO DI DOLORE !- si disse TK. Ma veramente il mondo era talmente crudele da starsene sordo a questi urli ? no, è scientificamente impossibile. Difatti, in una casa non troppo lontana. - Allora c'è l'hai fatta ?- chiese Miyako a Sora -no- rispose lei abbassando la cornetta- provo continuamente a parlagli ma è inutile, Taichi sei uno stupido..- - MA QUALCOSA DOBBIAMO FARE !- grido' mimi entrando nella stanza- NON POSSIAMO MICA LASCIARE LE COSE COSì ! - - hai qualche idea - chiese Izzy dalla sua cameretta - perché io fors.- -SI CE L'HO !- - GRANDE !- urlo' Izzy- dicci !- - LI RAPIAMO !- - eeemh...- dissero i tre amici con una notevole gocciolina sulla fronte - IN AMERICA FUNZIONA SEEMPREEE- - si ma nei film- disse sbuffando Sora- qua siamo nella realtà, bisogna inventarsi di meglio- - beh io so' che fa..- ma prima che Izzy potesse completare la frase - IDEONA ! LI FACCIAMO CREDERE MORTI COSI' SCAPPANO INSIEME !- urlò sicura Miyako - ahem..- disse Izzy- limitiamoci per ora a farli incontrare.- - perché HAI QUALCHE IDEA MIGLIORE GENIO ????- - forse si.- detto ciò si scrollò dal PC e prese il cordless che stava nel corridoio- pronto Taichi ? sono Izzy.no aspetta volevo chiederti una cosa.senti ho organizzato una festa e tu e Hikari siete invitati- - viene pure Yamato e..TK ?- chiese con voce fredda Taichi - SCHERZI ?!?!?!?!? QUEL DANNATO INFINGARDO E SVERGOGNATO DI TK- - TK NON è SVERGOGNAAATOOO CHE DICI CATTIVOOOO - urlo' Yolei - zittaaaaa è un bluff- poi riprendendo il cordless- OVVIO CHE NON VENGONO !!!! PER CHI MI HAI PRESO ???- - ah bene, un po' di calma potrebbe farci bene, ok a che ora ?- - umh..per le 21- - ok ciao- - fatta- disse riattaccando - allora, sono o non sono un genio ?- - NON LO SEI !!!!- urlo' mimi - cosa hai in mente ?- - semplice..pisisipsisipsispsisisbaubaupisipisibaubaua- - WOW- disse contenta mimi -RIMANGIO QUELLO CHE HAI DETTO SEI UN GENIO !- - grazie lo so'.e ora chiamo a TK- disse Izzy riprendendo in mano il cordless - pronto ? a salve signora Takahishi, cercavo TK.come è in camera sua ? per piacere passatemelo è molto importante !- - pronto ?- disse una voce dall'altro capo della cornetta - AAAAAAAH- urlo' mimi(c'era il vivavoce)- UNO SPIRITO AL TELEFONOOOOO- - ma no è TK !- disse Izzy, ma poi penso '- che abbia una voce che par uscita dall'oltretomba però è vero..- - allora che c'è- - ascolta, stasera alle 21 fatti vedere su #dadchat, ok ?- - guarda Izzy ,non sono proprio dell'umore adatto- - tu pensa a venire, io penso all'umore, ok ?- -..ok- detto cio' riattacco' - santo cielo- disse Sora - è depressissimo- - un altro po' è si può classificare come morto- disse sarcastico Izzy - ma purtroppo non ci possiamo fare molto- - l'idea di farli incontrare in chat è buona- disse Sora - complimenti, a quanto pare qualcosa di tè sta' crescendo- - CHE SIGNIFICA ??????- - Suvvia.. non divaghiamo e continuiamo con il piano - si affretto' a aggiungere Sora - beh, per ora c'è poco da fare, dobbiamo attendere le 21...intanto mettetevi a cucinare- - come mai usi l'imperativo Izzy ?- disse adirata mimi - emh emh.scherzavo.su andiamo a cucinare qualcosa.-  
  
  
  
ORE 21: INIZIO OPERAZIONE ARAGORN*  
  
*Gohan88 lo ammetto ,è un tributo a aragorn-izzy della chat bravenet ,tipo molto simpatico ma ke se nn la smette di pubblicizzare il sito farà la fine di boromir ^^ Inv: Non c'era bisogno di pubblicizzare il tizio eh!  
  
- allora- disse Izzy - vi ricordate tutti il piano ? - mi pare abbastanza semplice- disse Joe - praticamente dobbiamo fare di tutto per NON far avvicinare Taichi alla tua cameretta- - E PERCHèèèèè- disse Miyako - perché se no potrebbe accorgersi che Akagi altro non è che TK e che Aragorn è Hikari, sarà semplicemente la fine.per noi e per tutti i nostri futuri piani- rispose gravoso Ken - perché, ne avete in mente altri ?- chiese incuriosita Sora - ancora no...- rispose Izzy - ma ci sto pensando.- - NON SOLO TU !- gli urlò Joe - ok scusa..per ora il piano è questo, cerchiamo di farlo andare in porto ,ok ?- - ROGER !- urlò entusiasta Miyako - SIIIII ALL'ATTACCO !- disse invece mimi -....- fù l'unico commento dei quattro prescelti rimanenti.. - che ore sono ?- chiese Sora - azz.le 20 e 55, oramai sono in dirittura d'arrivo -PLIN PLON !- eccoli ! presto hai nostri posti !- - FACCIAMOGLI VEDERE CHI SIAMO !- urlò Miyako - ZITTA PER UNA BUONA VOLTA !- gli rispose Izzy - E PERCHèèè ?????- - emh, tutto a posto ?- chiese Taichi appena entrato - SI ! OVVIO !- disse Izzy - non è ver. .mpffffff - disse Yolei bloccata appena in tempo da Ken. - bene, sapete è da giorni che non abbiamo molto da festeggiare.a proposito cosa stiamo festeggiando ?- - bella domanda- sussurro' Joe all'orecchio di Izzy - cosa c'inventiamo ?- disse piano Izzy - tu sei il genio ^^- gli disse mimi - poi facciamo i conti...errr ah si, ma proprio non ti ricordi ?- - cosa ?- - come cosa ! (gia' cosa ?)*...5 anni fa' mi è caduto il primo dentino ! *gohan: i sono pensieri messi tra parentesi - emh.. tutto qua ?- disse con tono sconvolto Taichi - SI ! umh.secondo.secondo.- - SECONDO delle antiche civiltà australiane la caduta del primo dente è il passaggio spirituale del fanciullo da bimbo a..a.ragazzo e perciò era molto molto importante- disse Joe - ve -veramente ?- - ci pensi tu ?- sussurro' Izzy a Joe - si, tu vai Hikari è in salotto- - ok grazie- detto questo il giovane koshiro si diresse verso il salotto mentre Joe intratteneva Taichi con eloquenti spiegazioni di quanto la caduta del dentino fosse importante nei tempi antichi. Appena entrato Izzy notò immediatamente il cambiamento di Hikari da l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, cioè prima che tutto ciò fosse accaduto. Pareva morta nell'anima: dimagrita fino all'osso, i suoi occhi di un rosso vivace erano stati sostituiti da un paio di occhi spenti, molto probabilmente avevano pianto troppo e ora fungevano solo come specchio dell'anima, l'espressione era depressa, triste e malinconica, anche questo specchio di un anima che moriva lentamente e ora cercava solo qualche ricordo a cui appoggiarsi.si, ricordare i momenti belli per provare a resistere a quel colpo inferto nel cuore spirituale, ma neanche quei ricordi potevano bastare, perché se ti tolgono cioè che ami cosa ti rimane ? O il dolore O la morte, difficilmente provi a vivere, e se ci provi quanto resisterai ? Izzy era sconvolto, quello che era successo gli sembrava (al primo giorno)una semplice litigata fra famiglie, un piccolo errore che avrebbero dovuto rimproverare ai figli, ma invece era degenerata in una faida dove le due fazioni invece di difendere i loro figli li stavano uccidendo piano piano..nella morte più orribile che mai uomo abbia provato. Izzy scrollò questi pensieri dalla sua mente, non avevano tutta la notte. - umh.Hikari ?- - si ?- disse una voce, ma non era lei penso' Izzy ! le sue labbra si muovevano, ma non era lei ! era la voce di una vedova, era la voce di un orfana, ma non era lei !- che c'è ?- continuò' Hikari con la sua voce d'oltremondo - umh.vieni con me.- Hikari prontamente ubbidì Izzy la condusse alla sua stanzetta, passando per il corridoio Izzy udì' distintamente la voce di Joe parlare della grande importanza della caduta dei dentini nelle civiltà preprecolombiane, Taichi invece era seduto su una sedia e lottava per rimanere sveglio. Izzy sorrise ed entro' nella sua stanza. - Allora- disse - ti va di chattare un po' ?- Hikari per tutta risposta lo guardò con un occhiata così triste e malinconica che Izzy si sentì raggelare il sangue nelle vene - beh.ma guarda che potresti trovare persone interessanti su Internet- Hikari non rispose, rivolse semplicemente il suo sguardo sulla finestra guardando come se ammirasse silenziosamente la notte - uff.dai c'è una sorpresa per te !- Hikari non si girò nemmeno, non glie ne fregava nulla -mah io mi connetto lo stesso...ecco qua chan #balamb*  
  
*UTENTI: ma proprio non riesci a non fare pubblicità' occulte ?  
  
GOHAN88: heeeeee provateci voi a scrivere una fic !  
  
Bene bene "lui" c'è- disse Izzy - non vuoi sapere chi è- domandò a Hikari. - no- rispose fredda e malinconica come l'inverno -sei proprio sicura ?- - si, sono sicura- - fa come vuoi, allora.toh Akagi mi ha chiamato in pvt.ah ma lui "ci" conosce.- - chi è ? Iori ? - - umh...no non è lui- - Willis ?- - errato ! è Takeru - Hikari si voltò, un espressione stupefatta dipinta nel viso, gli occhi rossi come un fuoco spento inoltre si erano ravvivati come se qualcuno ci avesse lanciato altra legna - lui ??? come.. come hai fatto ??- - SORPRESA !- urlò contento Izzy - sorpresa ?- disse Taichi facendo capolino dalla porta - che sorpresa ????-  
  
- AAAH- urlò spaventato Izzy - NIENTE !!!!!! nulla nulla nulla - si affrettò a dire mentre copriva lo schermo con il suo corpo. - hey cosa c'è la' ????? fammi vedeeereeee- disse Taichi incuriosito avvicinandosi a Izzy - non ti preoccupare non -è- assolutamente -nulla- - se non è nulla perché non me lo fai vedere allora ?- Izzy se la passava male, ma in quel momento un angelo dai capelli arancioni(o per lo meno in quel momento fu proprio un angelo)entrò nella stanza urlando - TAAAICHIII è PRONTO !- - cosa ? WOW ho una fame !- detto questo si catapultò fuori dalla stanza - fiuuu'- Izzy trasse un respiro di sollievo. grazie Sora, se non fosse per te a quest'ora- - si, lo so, ora su' vedi di far fare quella cosa a Hikari- - ok, dai Hikari.- disse Izzy alzandosi dalla sedia - io vado là dentro, "vi" lascio soli, parlate in pace tanto a Taichi ci pensiamo noi ! - Izzy.- disse Hikari con le lacrime agli occhi - grazie !- - ma di che ! -disse Izzy diventando immediatamente rosso come un pomodoro - ora vado - dettò cio' anche lui uscì dalla stanza. Hikari si mise davanti al PC, e iniziò velocemente a pigiare i tasti per scrivere il più presto possibile tutto quello che voleva dire al suo Takeru. Tasto dopo tasto, parola dopo parola l'animo di Hikari si stava alleggerendo. Il suo spirito era in una situazione di calma e felicità totale, la prima dopo tutta la buia tristezza degli ultimi giorni. Stranamente non parlavano di ciò che avevano fatto in quei tre giorni di permanenza nel Limbo domestico, solo un accenno iniziale. All inizio si scusarono entrambi nello stesso momento per quello che avevano fatto, incolpandosi reciprocamente , per poi passare a discorsi più gioiosi del tipo "secondo te quando gli passerà ?" "mah.io spero presto, i miei sono molto arrabbiati.con tè :- P " " hahhaah stessa cosa i miei, anzi questa storia qualcosa di buono la sta facendo , i miei ormai quando si vedono non litigano dopo 3 sec. " "ah no ?" "no, prima parlano su cosa vorrebbero farti, POI litigano" "^___^ ". Si sa, il tempo è malvagio, quando hai fiele nel corpo non passa, rimane fermo anche se gli orologi girano, mentre quando nel corpo tieni l'ambrosia va veloce, molto anzi troppo veloce, difatti ai due angeli parvero passare solo due minuti, ma ecco che dalla porta fece capolino di nuovo Taichi - hey vieni ? sono le 12, andiamo a letto su- - cos ..Si arrivo- disse Hikari - arrivederci amore mio- scrisse invece sulla tastiera. E così Hikari uscì da casa di Koshiro più luminosa e felice.ma solo l'idea di ritornare agli arresti domiciliari la deperiva, difatti raggiunse casa sua con lo stesso umore di quando uscì. Ma fu un sms di Izzy a farle ritornare il sorriso in quel volto morto. Piaciuta la sorpresa ? Ci vediamo stasera, vorrai fare il bis no ? ;-) Izzy Ahhh grazie Izzy 6 un tesoro ^_^ Hikari No problem Izzy Hai già un piano ? Hikari Si, domani è umh...ah si.lo sapevi che nella religione celtica domani È un giorno sacro ? Izzy No Hikari Neanch'io, ora lo sai ;-) Izzy Ahahahahahahahahahahah Hikari E cosi' il piano fu fatto e la ricarica da 500 yen nuova nuova raggiunse i 130. Come l'altra volta alle 21 sia Hikari(con un viso praticamente nuovo)e Taichi raggiunsero casa di Koshiro. E come al solito Hikari si sedette davanti al PC mentre nell'altra stanza Joe teneva una grandiosa conferenza sulla religione celtica. C'era anche Iori, era tornato da poco dal torneo regionale di Kendo (secondo posto girone Under18), Iori notò la strana mancanza di Hikari -eppure- si disse - l'avevo vista entrare.ma dov'è ?- detto questo Iori usci' dalla stanza, diede un occhiata in giro, ma né in bagno né in salotto c'era Hikari, poteva essere solo nella stanzetta di Izzy, - ma no - si disse - perché dovrebbe essere lì ?- ma per il si o per il no, aprì lo stesso. Si Hikari era là, pareva stesse chattando Iori si avvicinò silenziosamente e riuscì a vedere quello che si diceva in pvt insieme a un tale Akagi.gli bastarono pochi secondi, poche parole per capire che Akagi era Takeru. Takeru.Iori non sapeva esattamente di chi fosse la colpa, ma quello che lui e Hikari avevano fatto.a quell'età.. era contro tutti i principi che Iori aveva imparato.. era CERTO che la cosa migliore era quella che non si fossero più rivisti.per prevenire altre cose magari peggiori.ma ora scopriva che in un modo o in un altro si vedevano..e sicuramente Izzy li aiutava.Izzy.. e anche Joe.. li aiutavano, ma perché ? Iori stette fermo a riflettere, per giusto avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Taichi, e difatti stava per farlo, ma pensò..e veramente giusto non farli più rivedere ? Si, quello che hanno fatto si potrebbe ripetere, ed è meglio che non si ripeta più.si ma tralasciando quello che hanno fatto.. sono due poveri innamorati che non si possono più vedere, due novelli Romeo e Giulietta.è veramente giusto lasciarli soffrire ? Si ! prima o poi capiranno.ma cosa devono capire ? ormai quel che è fatto è fatto, inutile lasciare le loro anime a agonizzare.ma potrebbero rifarlo.e allora ? sono decisioni loro !ma hanno solo 15 anni.. sono piccolo.. i più grandi devono decidere per loro...e perché mai ? io li conosco, hanno fatto tante cose.non sono più piccoli, e poi questa è la LORO vita, possiamo consigliarli, possiamo farli capire, ma non possiamo decidere per loro ! - anf - disse Iori, nella sua mente orma aveva vinto la parte che predicava l'amicizia - oh.. IORI !- disse Hikari girandosi - sta' tranquilla.non ho visto nulla- -.- fece Hikari - oh.- - hey..- disse Iori allarmato, Hikari infatti sembrava stare male - cosa.. cosa ti succede- - d.. dio.buaaaaargh - fece Hikari prima di vomitare sulla tastiera del PC - oh.. aaah - detto ciò svenne - HIKARI ! OH MIO DIO.HEY VENITE PRESTO ! STA' MALE.HIKARI STA' MALE- Hikari non era proprio svenuta, si sentiva senza energia.sentiva ancora distintamente dei passi, vide il viso di suo fratello ma non udì' le sue parole.poi ci fu' l'oscurità' Solo il buio, solamente l'oblio, non era la', non c'era mentre Taichi la prendeva in braccio e la portava velocemente alla macchina della madre di Izzy, non c'era durante la corsa della signora Izumi , non c'era.era da un'altra parte In un altro mondo buio, dove vedeva distintamente quello che era successo negli ultimi giorni.gli venne da piangere...risenti' di nuovo quelle voci. - mio dio.- aveva detto Sora - TAKERU !- urlo' Yamato - che.. che diavolo- ma prima che finisse Taichi era già' addosso al ragazzo - TU !- urlo' rabbioso, il viso deformato dalla furia più profonda e potente che mai l'animo di Taichi provo'- CHE DIAVOLO HAI FATTO A HIKARI ???- poi ci fu' di nuovo il buio..si vide mentre rimaneva zitta in un angolo della casa, mentre Taichi urlava bestemmie contro Takeru e la madre di Hikari pensava se era giusto o no denunciarlo.a Hikari venne da piangere al ricordo di quei giorni grigi, senza colore e calore, passati seduta sul divano a non fare nulla.a non vivere.- chissà perché- penso' Hikari, - forse non vivevo per non soffrire di più' di quanto già' soffrivo..mio dio.voglio di nuovo la luce.. basta con questi tristi ricordi.ti prego..- E luce fu'. Hikari si guardò attorno.. era a casa sua , nel suo letto.- forse è stato solo.solo un incubo.- - HIKARI !- disse Taichi - finalmente.. come stai ?- - be - bene - disse balbettando Hikari, mentendo visto che si sentiva ancora molto debole e con delle spiacevoli fitte allo stomaco.. sentì delle voci - chi c'è ?- - la mamma e il dottore- - il dottore ? perché ?- - non ricordi ? sei svenuta a casa di Izzy - - cos.- la notizia la rattristi', pensava veramente che fosse solo un brutto sogno.. - ah si ricordo- -comunque- disse una voce maschile da fuori della stanza- domani dovete assolutamente portarmi quegli esami- - ma no- disse una voce femminile - non .non può' essere come dite voi- - forse.. ma i sintomi ci sono.- - oddio.. cosa ho ?- chiese Hikari - aaaaah quello è un crucco.pensa.dice che sei incinta- in.... in..- a questa parola Hikari svenne nuovamente  
  
capitolo #4  
  
" Il seme vitale e la resistenza"  
  
Quella fu una notte terribile. Quale notte mi chiedete ?Quella prima dell'uscita del risultato degli esami. L'attesa era snervante per tutti, la mamma di Hikari temeva lo scandalo, il fratello temeva il dolore, Hikari... beh all'inizio l'idea la stravolse, ma in effetti non poteva non piacergli, in fondo aveva un seme dentro di sé, il più grande e forte dei semi del mondo, e questo non poteva non recargli felicita' allo spirito e dolori al corpo (oramai vomitava sempre più spesso). - ma in fondo- si diceva - è impossibile.. no no non può essere, sicuramente vomito per qualche cibo avariato..ma in fondo sarebbe così male ?- forse per lei non sarebbe male far fiorire nel suo grembo quel seme, ma per il resto della famiglia questo era impossibile.come al solito si pensava che non avrebbe mai retto al dolore, e che diventando ragazza madre avrebbe avuto tanti, troppi problemi.ma forse non si accorgevano che Hikari cresceva, ormai mancava poco al suo 16° compleanno, ma sempre come al solito i più grandi si prendevano la briga di decidere per lei. Poi finalmente o purtroppo, il telefono suonò, la mamma rispose e ascoltò minuziosamente quello che disse.e poi sconvolta fece cadere la cornetta - cos ... cosa ha detto ?- gli chiese il marito -...- rispose - allora ? si o no ?- -...- la madre di Hikari ormai piangeva - si .. lo è - il padre cadde su una sedia sconvolto - no .è impossibile. ha.. ha solo 15 anni ! - -..- - e non è pure il periodo delle mestruazioni ! no dai si sarà sbagliato - - no, il test è anche fin troppo chiaro...- - ma.ma qualcosa si può fare ?- Hikari in quel momento era a letto, si sentiva ancora debole, ma già di meno di ieri- su'- si disse - domani riuscirò' a andare a scuola.- Ma in quel momento la porta si apri' - Hi.Hikari..- - si mamma ?- rispose, poi ripensandoci- sono.. sono arrivati i test ?- -si- - cosa dicono ?- - oh.non preoccuparti, ri.. rimedieremo - - cosa dicono ?- ripete' con insistenza - non preoccuparti..tra una settimana rimediamo.- - COSA DICONO ?- -.sei incinta- - di.. dio.. - si disse Hikari sconvolta, ma anche felice - allora. - - ma non preoccuparti, tra una settimana il dottore ti farà abortire- Hikari sentì in se' una rabbia pura e calda, non sapeva se era arrivata perché i suoi avevano deciso per lei o perché non aveva intenzione di abortire, lo trovava un vero omicidio, ma qualunque sia il perché, esplose scaricando oltre alla nuova rabbia anche la tristezza e l'opacità' dei giorni passati- PERCHÉ'? CHI VI DICE CHE VOGLIO ABORTIRE ?- - ma.. dai bambina mia, tu.. tu non sai quanto sia doloroso..- - ma tanto prima o poi dovrò sentirlo questo dolore !- - tu non capisci, è troppo, non resisteresti- - non resisterei neanche ad uccidere mio figlio !- - oh ma tu non lo stai uccidendo! E' ancora allo stato embrionale.. e poi pensa dopo il parto ? come farai ad allevare un figlio da sola- - ma io non sono sola ! ci siete voi.. gli amici.. Taichi. .Takeru.- - non nominare quel nome- disse fredda la madre - perché ?- LUI è il padre no ?- - appunto, è colpa sua ! tutta la sofferenza che proverai è solo colpa sua..Ma non ti preoccupare, ti farò abortire, cosi' non proverai alcun dolore.e nessuno parlerà' male di te- In Hikari si fece strada una nuova e potente ira - mi.mi fai schifo- disse a testa bassa - come dici ?- - MI FAI SCHIFO! HAI INTENZIONE DI UCCIDERE MIO FIGLIO QUANDO è PIÙ' INDIFESO PERCHÉ' NON CI SIA SCANDALO VERO ?- - COME TI PERMETTI? NON CAPISCI IL DOLORE CHE PROVERAI ORA E DOPO DI SE CONTINUI ?- - si.si che lo capisco- disse Hikari, il volto rigato dalle lacrime- lo capisco bene.. ma non sono più una bambina, so' quello che voglio fare.. come so che io e Takeru insieme con voi possiamo riuscire a superare tutto questo !- - STUPIDA !- disse la madre uscendo, poi prima di chiudere disse freddamente- tu abortirai, volente o nolente- - no non lo farò mai- disse Hikari uscendo dal letto e provando a aprire la porta, ma s'accorse che sua madre l'aveva bloccata la' - no.- disse sistemandosi in un angolo - Takeru.. perché non sei qui a aiutarmi ?..- detto ciò si mise a piangere.  
  
4.1 Mobilitazione Generale. Ovvero: " pregnant!"  
  
Invader: Rieccomi all'opera. sono pieno di idee! Utenti: Vediamo di farle fruttare =___= Invader: ora la vedremo! Takeru Takahishi era preoccupato quella sera, il suo animo inquieto suggeriva possibili motivi poco drastici al fatto che ieri Hikari era uscita dalla chat senza salutare, anzi scrivendo una indecifrabile serie di lettere, inoltre la sera successiva non c'era.era rimasto alzato fino alle 3 di notte ma non arrivo'..era talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri che non udi' il campanello suonare 3 volte, non udi' suo fratello Yamato che andava a aprire.. ma udi' la voce di Taichi.- sempre se è Taichi - si disse - non pare la sua voce, è troppo forte e arrabbiata.ma in fondo da quanto è che non sento la voce di Taichi ?- E invece era proprio lui. Sentì suo fratello bestemmiare, senti' l'altra voce rispondere con una offesa peggiore, senti' dei rumori come se due persone si stessero azzuffando, si girò e vide suo fratello a terra con le mani sullo stomaco e il volto deformato dal dolore, poi alzo' lo sguardo e lo vide. Era lui Non pareva ma era lui Taichi Yagami, eretto al massimo come un leone in un duello, gli occhi fiammeggiavano e il labbro sanguinava, segno che Yamato prima di essere colpito qualche colpo glie lo aveva tirato. Taichi si diresse verso Takeru e lo prese dal maglione, Takeru venne sollevato e quando la sua faccia raggiunse quella di Taichi, Taichi parlò - dannato.dannato !- - cosa vuoi ?- chiese Takeru - ti sei dimenticato che mi hai già azzopicato ?- - non basta.. no per quello che hai fatto.. per tutto quello che stai facendo patire a Hikari non basta una gamba..ci vuole tutto il corpo - detto questo lo lanciò contro una parete e gli sparò un pugno nello stomaco, Takeru gridò - cos.cosa ho fatto ancora ?- chiese, per tutta risposta si becco' una ginocchiata - lo vuoi veramente sapere ?- disse colpendolo in faccia e rompendogli il naso -ok te lo diro'.. il dottore -d etto questo rialzò Takeru e lo colpi' allo stomaco - ha detto che Hikari è incinta- - cos.COSA ?- disse Takeru - si.ma a quanto pare vuole tenere il bimbo.. ma non glie lo permetterò, lei non sa quanto potrebbe soffrire - gli sparò un calcio nelle palle - ma a questo non devi preoccuparti- - pe.. perché ?- disse Takeru dolorante - Hikari abortira' tra una settimana, volente o nolente -data questa notizia diede a Takeru un altro pugno e poi lo butto' sul divano - ti saluto- detto questo usci'. - incint.a ? aborro.abortire.io.padre..oooh - disse Takeru prima di svenire. Takeru dormi' molto, a quanto pare era vero che le botte giovano il sonno.ma si sa', è anche vero che le parole giovano i sogni..Takeru sogno' un suo possibile futuro, una casa, Hikari.e il bambino che ancora non era nato ma che già amava, poi si svegliò, e avrebbe creduto che anche il pestaggio di Taichi fosse un sogno se non sentisse ancora molto dolore..- allora è vero.. non è un sogno, Hikari è incinta ..mah tra poco abortira'.- . Takeru sapeva che qualsiasi cosa fare era inutile, come poteva interferire nelle decisioni dei grandi ? dei genitori di Hikari ?- beh - si disse - non me ne importa molto.Hikari è incinta di mio figlio.no. .io.io mi riprenderò' tutti e due, Hikari e mio figlio- Ma poi penso'.come fare ?- beh, si dice che l'unione fa' la forza.chiederò' aiuto a Izzy e gli altri- detto questo prese il cappotto che teneva nella sua stanza e usci', notando che Yamato non c'era - sarà' andato a casa- disse prima di chiudere la stanza dietro di sé. Cammino' molto pensando al da farsi - devo trovare un piano...- Pensando pensando raggiunse la casa di Izzy, sali' in fretta le scale ed entro' Erano tutti riuniti, probabilmente parlavano o giocavano, ma quello che era importante era che c'erano tutti..o quasi. In cucina trovo' Joe, Izzy, Miyako, Ken, Iori, Sora e Mimi -hey.ciao Takeru !- - TAKEEEE FINALMENTE SEI USCITO DA CASA TUAAAA- urlo' Miyako - hey .. - disse Izzy - Takeru che hai ? hai una faccia....- - io.- principio' timidamente Takeru - ho bisogno del vostro aiuto- - Tutto quello che vuoi !- disse Sora - cosa è successo ?- chiese Joe - si tratta di Hikari.è.è incinta- SBONK !Basto' una sola parola per portare caos e confusione, Ken e Iori si strozzarono rispettivamente con una coca cola e con un dolcetto, Izzy cadde dalla sedia investendo Mimi che entrava dalla cucina con in mano il vassoio della merenda che prontamente fini' addosso a Joe, Miyako non disse nulla, fece solo- he.. he..-.poi svenne. Takeru rimase fermo a aspettare che i suoi amici riprendessero un po' di dignità' umana, poi inizio' a spiegare il come e il quando seppe della bella notizia (unico commento fu un - grrr - di Sora appena seppe quello che Taichi aveva picchiato a sangue Takeru),rimasero per un po' fermi in un pesante silenzio, poi Izzy parlo' - se ho ben capito, a te sta' storia dell'aborto non va' giù - - no.. per niente.e non piace neanche a Hikari- - già già ... beh- - cosa possiamo fare ?- disse Iori - siamo.ragazzini, loro sono gli adulti-  
  
- non per questo si devono prendere certe libertà- disse Izzy- e poi non so' voi, ma io ho 19 anni e Joe 21- - e io 20.non siamo poi cosi' piccoli- - e Hikari e Takeru hanno 17 anni ormai.. ormai sono responsabili, e se vogliono tenere il bambino..che lo tengano !- disse Joe - ok.credo che siamo tutti d'accordo sul da farsi.. dobbiamo evitare che Hikari abortisca- - piccolo problema: come ?- chiese mimi - uhm.- - occhio, il genio sta' pensando !- disse mimi - non ora mimi.ti prego non ora.- disse Joe mettendosi anche lui a pensare - non ci sono molte possibilità.. magari rapendola- - si andrebbe contro la legge- - magari chiedendo gentilmente ai loro genitori di..- - non credi servirebbe- - E SE LI MINACCIAMO ?- - Miyako.. ti prego fatti venire idee meno violente- - il problema è il seguente: quando e dove- - in parole povere ?- - quando, cioè esattamente a che ora, in che giorno etc..e dove.in quale ospedale ?- - bisognerebbe indagare..io posso pensare al dove - disse Joe - il quando più o meno lo sappiamo già, cioè tra 7 giorni- - salvo cambiamenti di programma.- - HO UN IDEONA !- - si si magari..- - NON SCHEEERZOOO- - dai Myako.- - UFFAAA - - uff.. sentiamo- - io sono la migliore amica di Hikari- Izzy ebbe un lampo di genio - perciò potresti- - heheheheheh si posso andare io a assisterla e a fare la spia !- - SEI UN GENIO !- - heeeheheheee..io sono Inoue, Miyako Inoue ^__^- - heheheehe...beh passiamo all'azione- - ok .sapevo che potevo contare su di voi !-  
  
  
  
Invader: Rieccomi all'opera. sono pieno di idee! Utenti: Vediamo di farle fruttare =___=  
  
Invader: ora la vedremo!  
  
Un problema persisteva, più insidioso che mai.  
  
Io non ce la faccio più a vedere TK maltrattato in quella maniera da quei due.- esclamò Cody. Oh, per quello forse ho trovato una soluzione. - dichiarò Yolei alzandosi in piedi tutta orgogliosa. Ovvero? - chiesero tutti all'unisono. Hehehehehehe!!!- Yolei rise, ma non rispose, lo vedremo dopo quale era il suo piano. OK, lo scopriremo..- certo. io mi domando come facciano a reggersi in piedi quei due.- osservò Mimi. Sono forti. Io dico che ce la fanno- disse Izzy speranzoso. Sì, se qualcosa cambia.- rispose Sora. Ragazzi. qui siamo al limite. cosa dobbiamo fare?!?!?- urlò Cody. Yolei, però aveva fatto un'ottima cosa.  
  
" La cura per una mente offuscata".  
  
  
  
Invader: " in questo subcapitoletto accade l'impossibile! È molto. dolce e profondo"  
  
Utenti : "cosa, cosa??" Invader: "curiosoni, leggete e scopritelo!" Utenti: " uff.." Gohan: " Invaaaaaaa comincia!!!!" Invader: "ooops (nn l'avevo visto ^__^v ) ok gohan, ora comincio^^"  
  
Yolei aveva capito una coa fondamentale. L'unica persona che avrebbe potuto veramente aiutare TK e stargli vicino era. Davis. Sì, proprio lui. Secondo lei, il fatto che i due non fossero mai stati in ottimi rapporti, dipendeva dal fatto che erano profondamente diversi. Questo, comportava anche, che i due avrebbero potuto essere ottimi amici, quasi completandosi, se avessero messo da parte l'orgoglio. Ma che fare quando Davis era ormai il suo peggior nemico? Yolei non era sicura del successo del suo piano, ma era tranquilla perché aveva affidato l'esecuzione della procedura a Ken, il suo adoratissimo Kennuccio ^^ . Ken aveva invitato Davis a casa sua, e ormai da un'oretta cercava di trovare l'attimo per iniziare il discorso. Era una cosa molto delicata, ma Ken sapeva come fare, conosceva molto bene Davis.  
  
Ahahahah Ken!!!! Ti ho battuto di nuovo!!! Ahahahahah !!!- esclamò Davis dopo aver battuto Ken per la quinta volta di seguito a Digimon Arena. Maledetto...!!!- commentò Ken che stava cercando in tutti modi di cominciare il discorso. Nessuno può battere il campione!!!!! Mwahahahaha!! - esclamò Davis. Basta Davis, adesso basta. Smettiamola di prenderci in giro.- irruppe finalmente Ken. Ken? Cosa vuoi dire.. io non cap..- all'inizio Davis non afferrò il concetto. Lo sai benissimo cosa voglio dire!- Ken era piuttosto irritato dall'atteggiamento di Davis. Senti, io non so cosa ti prende, ma non è divertente!- ora anche Davis era irritato. Parlo di TK! - Ken lasciò andare la frase definitiva. Cosa? Quel traditore? Quello stupratore?- Davis si era incazzato solo a sentirlo nominare. Davis. - No zitto! Tu.. tu stai dalla parte di quel traditore? Io. Ken, non so che dire.- Davis er furioso. No! Stai zitto tu, testa di cazzo che non sei altro! - Davis ammutolì. Ora ascoltami. Dimmi perché fai di tutto per farlo soffrire più di quanto non soffra di già? Lo fai perché lo fa Tai, beh, Tai è un coglione! Cosa cazzo vi è preso per mettere i bastoni tra le ruote a due ragazzi che si amano in quel modo? Ma io lo so Davis, lo so perché lo fai, tu sei divorato dalla gelosia, già non potevi sopportare che Kari stesse con lui, poi figurati se ci avesse fatto sesso eh? Sei invidioso che lui l'ha fatto prima di te! Tutto qui! E siccome sei così debole da non poter superare il tuo orgoglio e capire che queste sono cazzate, fai di tutto per soddisfare la tua voglia di vendetta, vero? Ma dico. lo guardi mai negli occhi TK? Non ti sei ancora accorto che il suo sguardo è completamente spento? Non hai notato che sono mesi che non sorride più? Non ti passa per la mente che non gli è rimasta neppure la forza di piangere? Cazzo, come fate a picchiare uno che a 16 anni si ritrova separato dall'unica cosa che conta davvero per lui, abbandonato da molti amici e futuro padre di un bambino? E ti stupisci che non si difende quando lo picchiate? Ma sai quante volte ti poteva pestare e non l'ha fatto? Dio, come fai a non capire che i veri nemici sono i genitori di tutti e due? Cazzo Davis, lui HA BISOGNO di NOI! LO VUOI CAPIRE????-  
  
Appena ebbe detto tutto ciò, Ken sentì di essersi completamente svuotato. Per troppo tempo era stato a vedere, ora era passato all'azione. Si sentiva bene, tranquillo e rilassato. L'impeto di Ken aveva lasciato Davis senza parole. Si rese conto di una cosa che gli fece molto, molto male. Ken aveva ragione, anche se tentava di convincersi del contrario. Aveva centrato tutti i suoi punti deboli. Cazzo, lo conosceva bene. Il suo discorso rappresentava la verità. Ora tutto era confuso e in trasformazione nella testa di Davis. Improvvisamente si sentì debole. Il suo mondo stava crollando pezzo dopo pezzo.  
  
Ken. io. vado a casa.. devo. pensare.- disse Davis balbettando. Ken sorrise. Ok. E domani, guardalo negli occhi, capirai tutto.- aggiunse Ken O.. ok. -  
  
Con una gran confusione in testa, Davis si avviò verso casa. Era incredibilmente stanco. Tutto stava cambiando colore ai suoi occhi. Le parole di Ken era scritte a caratteri cubitali nella sua mente, impresse a fuoco. Già, Ken aveva ragione, ancora una volta aveva fatto centro con un solo proiettile. Incredibile, tutte le stupide convinzioni di Davis erano sul punto di collassare, anzi, lo stavano già facendo. Tutto convergeva in un gran mal di testa. Quella sera Davis non riuscì a mangiare molto, e per lo stupore dei suoi genitori e di Jun, se ne andò a letto alle 8 e mezza, dicendo di essere stanco.  
  
strano- commentò la signora Motomiya, - oggi non avevano neppure gli allenamenti!- mah, a volte mi preoccupa!- commentò Jun guardandolo di traverso.  
  
Quella notte Davis fu tormentato da incubi terribili e strazianti. Riviveva tutte le scene di violenza che si erano consumate ad opera sua, nei panni di TK. Tuttavia, dormì tutta la notte, il che rese la sua sofferenza ancora maggiore. Si svegliò la mattina, ed era un'altra persona. A colazione fu piuttosto silenzioso, e questo fatto attirò l'attenzione della sorella.  
  
ehi Davis, pomiciare con Ken ti ha corroso la lingua?- provocare Davis era sempre stato il massimo divertimento per Jun. Io mi domando, ma come cazzo di possono venire in mente certe cose? Sei davvero così perversa?- Del resto, Davis sapeva sempre come rispondere. Piantala idiota!- e Jun perdeva facilmente la pazienza. No, sei tu che hai cominciato. Sei tu a dover chiudere la bocca- Ora basta ragazzi!!!!!!! - e, come al solito, interveniva la signora Motomiya a placare i litigi. Questa era una scena pressoché quotidiana a casa loro.  
  
Davis e Jun uscirono di fretta da casa per andare a scuola. Sarebbe stato un giorno diverso. Arrivato davanti a scuola, Davis trovò Tai ad attenderlo. ehi Davis! Hai visto il traditore arrivare?- si riferiva a TK. ehm. no.- rispose Davis timidamente. Ah ok.. stamattina gli diamo un'altra bella lezione. Che ne dici?- Tai era carico d'odio. Davis rimase totalmente spiazzato. Ora non se la sentiva più di continuare quel massacro. Ma non voleva rischiare di incorrere nelle ire di Tai. Una mano dal cielo lo salvò.  
  
ehm, io e Davis dobbiamo fare una cosetta adesso, vero??????? È che no possiamo proprio rimandare.. capisci vero?- Ken era arrivato prontamente, e l'aveva tirato fuori da una morte certa ^^. Ehm. sì Tai, è vero, beh, tanto ce la fai da solo, no??- aggiunse Davis sforzando una risatina. Tai li guardò di traverso. uhm. se lo dite voi. vabbè. farò da solo..- fortunatamente aveva funzionato. Allora ciao! A dopo Tai!-  
  
Ken e Davis si allontanarono di gran passo in direzione delle loro classi.  
  
questa volta ti è andata bene. Comunque vedo che un miglioramento c'è stato!- disse Ken aprendo il suo armadietto. Beh sì. - commentò Davis tirando fuori dal suo i libri necessari. Va bene allora. Tu fai come ti ho detto eh!- Ok Ken.. - Ken allora si avviò verso la classe di matematica. ehi aspetta Ken!- lo chiamò Davis. Che c'è ancora?- Grazie- Ahhhh figurati!!- disse Ken ridendo.  
  
Davis si avviò verso la classe di Storia, sarebbe stata la prima ora del mercoledì. Era ancora confuso. Aveva bisogno di capire alcune cose. Arrivato davanti alla porta della classe, non fece attenzione e per poco non urtò contro qualcuno. Subito si sentì gelare. TK era di fronte a lui, con uno sguardo interrogativo, come per dire " entri o no?". Allora Davis fece una cosa del tutto inaspettata. Lo salutò.  
  
ah scusa. ciao TK!- era piuttosto goffo e confuso nel dirlo. TK era sbalordito. cos'è, uno scherzo? Da quando in qua ti abbassi a salutarmi?- chiese TK sarcastico. Ehm.. è che. - Sei strano oggi. e non mi è ancora arrivata la solita dose di pestate da parte tua. mah..- disse TK entrando in classe e mettendosi a sedere.  
  
Davis rimase lì impalato. Il suono della campanella lo smosse. Si sedette. Accidenti, non aveva per niente voglia di fare lezione. Si distrasse subito. Si guardò attorno con aria annoiata. Il suo sguardo scrutò uno d uno tutti i suoi compagni, fino a posarsi dolcemente su TK. Si ricordò di quello che gli aveva detto Ken: "guardalo negli occhi e capirai subito". Così fece. Accidenti. I suoi occhi, non erano gli occhi di TK! Erano freddi ed inespressivi. Sembrava addirittura che l'azzurro chiaro e luminoso che li caratterizzava avesse lasciato il posto ad un grigio pallido e sfuocato. Un brivido gli corse dalla testa giù per tutta la spina dorsale. Più lo guardava, più si rendeva conto di quello che aveva fatto. " dannazione. sta da schifo.. Logico, è solo, tutti l'hanno abbandonato, e se lo merit.. se lo merita? Lui voleva solo. farle capire quanto la amasse.. Ken ha ragione, dannazione. sono solo invidioso. Maledizione.. Guardatelo, si regge in piede per miracolo. Accidenti. io resisterei sapendo di essere padre di un bambino a 16 anni, odiato da quelli che prima erano miei amici.? no, non credo. È la tristezza fatta persona. è ridotto a uno straccio. non è più TK! Insomma, il vero TK è sempre allegro, pieno di vita, pronto a scherzare.. Affettuoso. si è distrutto da solo. no, non posso prendermi in giro, è stato distrutto da me, Tai, i suoi genitori e da quelli di Kari. poveretto. non è colpa sua, lui non lo meritava. Lui che ha sempre cercato di starmi vicino quando ne ho avuto bisogno, e che mi ha sempre rispettato. e io.. io l'ho sempre trattato malissimo, NO! NON SE LO MERITA! E adesso..."  
  
Davis si guardò le mani. Abbassò la testa. Sentì grosse lacrime formarsi nei suoi occhi.  
  
" .. Adesso è ridotto così perché non gli siamo stati vicini come lui ha sempre fatto con noi. e soprattutto. io ne ho la colpa più grossa.. Ho dimenticato che tra noi digiprescelti l'amicizia è la chiave di tutto. e adesso forse io. potrei.."  
  
Ormai stava singhiozzando, ma sapeva esattamente cosa fare. Cercando di mascherare il suo stato d'animo chiese se poteva andare in bagno. Doveva calmarsi. TK notò che Davis era scosso. "Incredibile. sta..piangendo?! e io che pensavo di averle viste tutte ormai" pensò sospirando. La sorpresa più grossa per TK arrivò all'uscita da scuola. Prima che fossero usciti dalla classe di inglese, Davis lo avvicinò. TK non sapeva che pensare. - ehm. aspetta un attimo TK.- Davis sapeva esattamente cosa fare. che c'è adesso Davis?- disse TK in tono seccato. Senti. hai impegni per oggi pomeriggio?- chiese Davis titubante Ti senti bene? - TK era incredulo. Ti ho fatto una domanda.- Sì, sono libero, e con ciò?- Ecco. senti.. ci possiamo vedere al parco di Odaiba verso le 4 e mezza?- disse finalmente. Cosa hai in mente?- TK era dubbioso, forse era un'imboscata. Non ti voglio fare niente di male TK. Voglio solo cercare di rimediare ai miei errori. Tutto qui. Dai, ci vediamo là.- disse Davis dando affettuosamente una pacca sulla spalla ad un confusissimo TK. Va. va bene allora.-  
  
TK rimase impietrito a guardare Davis allontanarsi da scuola. Iniziò a nevicare. Quella giornata gli ricordò molto i giorni di un anno prima, quando il peso dei suoi problemi lo stava uccidendo. Ora era anche peggio. In ogni caso, TK non riusciva a capire che cosa stesse passando per la testa a Davis. Era anch'esso confuso, DANNATAMENTE confuso. Ma in cuor suo era ansioso di incontrarlo quel pomeriggio, tanto, che aveva da perdere? Percorse soprappensiero le affollate via di Odaiba. L'aria natalizia ormai regnava incontrastata, i negozi erano pieni di promozioni, la neve era ovunque e gli alberi erano decorati con una moltitudine di luci colorate. Il tutto, ricordava a TK dei tempi in cui tutta la sua famiglia era unita, e nel periodo natalizio uscivano spesso tutti assieme e passeggiavano nei freddi pomeriggi di Odaiba. Ma, quando sei circondato dal calore della famiglia, il freddo non lo senti proprio. TK da molti anni aveva un freddo mortale. Arrivato a casa, TK non riuscì a mangiare molto, era troppo ansioso. Quel giorno c'era anche Matt, e così parlarono un po'. Anche Matt rimase molto sorpreso dall'atteggiamento di Davis, e raccomandò a suo fratello la massima prudenza nell'affrontare Davis quel pomeriggio. TK non badò molto agli avvertimenti di Matt, era quasi certo che Davis non aveva niente di brutto in mente, e voleva capire cosa appunto gli stesse passando per la testa che avesse potuto farlo cambiare improvvisamente. Quindi, con il cuore libero da ogni forma di timore, quel pomeriggio verso le 4, andò all'incontro con Davis. Fuori nevicava debolmente, ed il paesaggio aveva assunto quel meraviglioso colore bianco. Cominciava a far buio. TK entrò nel parco di Odaiba ( credo sia un luogo realmente esistente.. no, perché, sapete tutti i luoghi citati in Digimon, sono realmente esistenti! N.d.A.), e cominciò a guardarsi attorno, alla ricerca di Davis. Lo vide su una panchina, era seduto con le braccia incrociate, la testa leggermente piegata verso il basso. Lo stette ad osservare da lontano, senza essere visto, per cinque minuti circa, poi decise di affrontare la situazione. Si avvicinò, e senza dire una parola si sedette accanto a lui. Stettero un attimo in silenzio. ciao TK.- Davis lo salutò senza alzare lo sguardo, sembrava serio. Ciao Davis- replicò TK. Beh, scusa se ti ho fatto venire qua con questo freddo. ma dobbiamo parlare assolutamente- disse Davis. TK rimase piuttosto sorpreso dalla sua premura. ... ok. Pfiu.. per fortuna non è un'imboscata.- disse TK con una punta di sarcasmo. no. è una cosa seria.- disse Davis. Ok, dimmi che succede, perché io non riesco a arrivarci.- disse TK. Uhm.- Davis esitava per il timore di non essere perdonato. Forza, mica ti mangio!- disse TK. C'era una certa difficoltà di comunicazione. Stettero un minuto in silenzio. Fissando la neve che lentamente cadeva ricoprendo gli alberi del parco. Davis allora cercò di iniziare. è bello vero?- cosa?- chiese TK. La neve.. il Natale.. le strade così vive. tutto!- rispose Davis. Già. non pensavo che facessi caso a queste cose.- osservò TK: Magari prima no..- rispose Davis. E ora sì?- gli chiese TK. Credo.- gli rispose Davis. Allora, vogliamo venire al dunque?- TK cominciava ad essere impaziente. Ok. ecco. - Coraggio!- Ammettiamolo, io e te non abbiamo mai avuto un buon rapporto.- esclamò Davis finalmente. TK deglutì. Un attimo di silenzio, poi replicò: Prima che tutto questo casino succedesse ci stavamo riuscendo!- No. non prendiamoci in giro, diciamo che riuscivamo a mala pena a sopportarci. Se poi dicevamo di essere in buoni rapporti era per non far preoccupare Kari, e tu lo sai meglio di me.- disse Davis scuotendo la testa. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, che sembrò un secolo. Poi TK annuì. già, non lo posso negare.. Effettivamente hai ragione.- TK dovette ammettere che Davis stava dicendo il vero. Ecco. - Bene. dove vuoi arrivare? - domandò TK, che ci stava capendo sempre meno. Probabilmente sarai confuso dal mio comportamento..- disse Davis. Puoi dirlo forte!- esclamò TK - un giorno mi riempi di botte, il giorno dopo mi dici che vuoi parlarmi. che ti succede?- Ieri, ho parlato con una persona, ho capito cose che mi hanno fatto stare malissimo.- Tipo?- Tipo tutto quello che ti ho fatto..- disse Davis, la sua voce era leggermente alterata, come se fosse stato sul punto di piangere. Davis...- TK si sentì riempito da un enorme senso di pietà e tenerezza. Vedere Davis in quel modo lo faceva sentire strano. No. Fammi parlare. Io in tutti questi anni non sono stato capace di migliorarmi, ho sempre dato retta solo e soltanto al mio orgoglio. Ti ho fatto cose orribili, mentre tu hai fatto di tutto per non farmi stare male. E adesso, proprio quando tu avresti avuto bisogno del mio aiuto, ti ho inflitto le peggiori sofferenze di questo mondo.. Ma solo adesso l'ho capito.. - finalmente Davis buttò tutto fuori, ma questo gli costò uno sforzo emotivo pazzesco. TK era senza parole. Possibile? Possibile che si fosse davvero pentito? Comunque, per TK questo non importava. Sì, effettivamente sei sempre stato duro di comprendonio- disse TK. Già. guardami, adesso sono il primo a stare male.- disse Davis. Già, lo vedo. e mi disp..- ma Davis lo interruppe. Senti. io adesso vorrei. - Vorresti?- chiese TK. Essere tuo amico. Voglio essere finalmente tuo amico. mi puoi perdonare..?- questo lasciò senza fiato TK. Davis gli stava chiedendo di essere suo amico! Finalmente. TK aveva sempre cercato di essere suo amico, ma non ci era mai riuscito. La richiesta di Davis sbloccò qualcosa dentro di lui, improvvisamente si sentì più forte e vide una via di uscita dalla sofferenza che lo tormentava. Davis.- Lo so.. ti ho fatto soffrire tantissime volte.- Davis..- E ti ho reso la vita impossibile.- Davis!- Sì?- Io ti ho già perdonato.- disse TK con un sorriso. Improvvisamente il suo volto sembrò tornare a risplendere come un tempo. Cosa?- Davis era incredulo. sì, io mi sono sempre fidato di te, e in tutto questo tempo ho sempre sperato che potessimo diventare amici.- disse TK. - anche se c'era ostilità-  
  
Davis non sapeva cosa dire. Gli aveva reso la vita impossibile, lo aveva picchiato un sacco di volte quando lui non poteva difendersi, l'aveva oppresso per mesi. e adesso TK era così gentile e disponibile. questo lo fece sentire ancora più colpevole. questa è.. Amicizia?- chiese Davis con gli occhi lucidi. Eh sì.- rispose TK. Orgoglio da parte allora?- disse Davis. Orgoglio da parte- rispose TK. Ottimo.- disse Davis. Davis..- Dimmi TK.- Grazie.- disse TK. no, sono io che devo ringraziare te.- quindi, i due si abbracciarono come due amici che si ritrovano dopo tanti anni. Entrambi avevano sostenuto una prova emotiva durissima. Davis era riuscito a capire e ad ammettere i suoi errori, TK aveva trovato una nuova speranza per continuare a lottare. Entrambi avevano trovato un grande amico. e adesso, io ci sono per qualsiasi cosa, anche per le peggiori stronzate, cerca di mettertelo bene in testa, testone!- disse Davis. TK, in quel momento di sicurezza e felicità, non aveva potuto resistere, finalmente, il supporto di Davis era riuscito a fargli fare una cosa che dall'inizio della storia non aveva mai fatto. TK riuscì finalmente a piangere. e piangere sul serio. Un misto tra felicità e disperazione. Un pianto violento e straziante. TK teneva la testa contro la spalla di Davis, finalmente una spalla su cui piangere. Davis assisteva alla scena con aria triste e preoccupata, e cercava di dire qualcosa per confortarlo. coraggio. a.. a.. adesso il peggio è passato. sì.. adesso il peggio.. sì, è passato.. e puoi contare su di me.e su tutti gli altri.. oh! Accidenti io non sono bravo a fare il consolatore!- infondo, era sempre Davis però ^^ ahahahahah sei buffissimo! Uhuh!!- TK rise. Tornò a ridere! Il suo volto tornò a risplendere di speranza, ed i suoi occhi tornarono del colore che erano, e trasmettevano di nuovo tutta quella gioia di vivere. Come un raggio di sole che si apre un varco tra le nuvole scure. ah! Ti è tornata la forza di ridere di me eh! Ahahaha!- disse Davis ridendo. Già. chi poteva farlo il miracolo sennò? Ahahaha!- Ah-ah spiritoso! E adesso che si fa? Voglio dire, è presto!- Mah. andiamo a vedere che fanno a casa di Izzy?- propose TK. Ottimo! - Evvai!-  
  
Così, si avviarono.  
  
- e allora? Che mi racconti di nuovo?- mah.. ultimamente ho avuto un gran da fare a tirare un po' su una certa persona.- ahahahaahah!!! - hhhhuuhhuuh!!!-  
  
E così passarono un pomeriggio all'insegna del divertimento. Si può dire, erano davvero diventati amici. Ora TK aveva un forte punto di appoggio, e Davis sentiva di essere migliore. Tutto sarebbe stato meno doloroso adesso. Non esiste niente di più forte di una bella amicizia. Verso sera, tornarono a casa. La prima sul tragitto era quella di TK. uh! Mi ero dimenticato che divertirsi fosse così faticoso!- disse TK piuttosto provato. Già.. Adesso stammi a sentire, non ti provare a tenerti dentro tutta la sofferenza, ora hai bisogno di tutti noi. E io sono qui apposta per aiutarti, ok?- disse Davis Grazie.- Tk?- Sì?- Ora ce la andiamo a riprendere Kari!- disse Davis stringendo il pugno. Sì!- esclamò TK pieno di speranza.  
  
Ab aeterno l'amicizia vince qualsiasi nemico, ed i digiprescelti lo sapevano benissimo. E proprio di amore ed amicizia parla questa storia. Tali sentimenti sono le controparti di odio, rabbia e gelosia. E per l'ennesima volta, si preparava un'epica battaglia tra questi sentimenti, come da tempi immemori accade. Era l'inizio di una nuova battaglia, ma adesso, TK sapeva di poterla vincere. Quando TK tornò a casa, ad aspettarlo trovò Matt e Mimi. I due, nel vederlo arrivare con il sorriso sulle labbra, si commossero. E quella sera fu grande festa. Ma presto sarebbe cominciato l'atto decisivo della storia, quello in cui i nodi vengono al pettine e gli scheletri escono dall'armadio. Avrebbero creduto abbastanza nell'amicizia e nell'amore?  
  
" L'inizio di un nuovo corso".  
  
Invader: bene, piaciuto? Ora tocca a Gohan! Gohan88: GO ! NOW ! Invader: gohan ? Gohan88: (togliendosi il walkman)cosa ?tocca a me ? oookkkk  
  
- e qua neanche- esclamo' il giovane Izzy buttando via' un libro di diritto - e mai possibile che non abbiano scritto una minchia di legge ? -disse Takeru - porca put**** questo' è il 15 libro che guardo.. niente ! mannaia alla.. - bestemmio' Daisuke - fine come al solito ? -disse sarcastica Sora - comunque credo che sia inutile, a meno che non cresciate di 2 anni in poche settimane non potete fargli causa- - dovremo pensare a qualcos'altro..- disse Izzy- abbiamo svuotato tutta la biblioteca.- - io ve l'avevo detto- disse Joe uscendo da un angolo - non esistono leggi che ci permettano di non fare abortire Hikari - - oh-ho allora dovremo provare con qualcosa di meno legale- esclamo' Daisuke con una strana luce negli occhi - si si certo, cosi' passiamo il natale in carcere- disse sarcastico Izzy -.aaah- urlo' Takeru buttando un libro con rabbia - inutile non c'è nulla, possiamo solamente provare a convincerli- - ma se sono tutti teste dure come Taichi...- - hey..- disse Ken fissando una ragazza con i capelli viola, occhiali e una bandana blu avvicinarsi con passo lesto fino al tavolo dove i prescelti leggevano libri di diritto a caccia di cavilli o decreti legge - MIYAKO !!!!- urlo' Takeru - allora ? come sta'- - HHEHEHE STA' BENISSIMO !!!A PARTE QUALCHE CONATO DI VOMITO ^__^- - non si urla in biblioteca- disse un canuto vecchio - OH MI SCUSIIIII- - allora ? gli hai detto che stiamo progettando un piano per salvarla ?- - NO !- - cocosa ???? come no ???- - COSI' QUANDO LA SALVIAMO GLI FACCIAMO UNA SORPRESA !"!!- un enorme goccia di sudore scese sulla fronte dei prescelti - ma.. almeno gli sollevi un po' il morale !- - HIHIHIHI- - non si urla !!!- ripete' il vecchio - SCUSI ! E COMUNQUE VEDI QUANTO GLIE LO RISOLLEVIAMO IL MORALE QUANDO LA SALVIAMO !- - si certo, sempre se non si suicida prima- disse sarcastico Joe - allora, sarà meglio andare via.. - principio' Izzy - PERCHEEEE' ????- lo interrompe' Miyako - PERCHE' QUA NON TROVEREMO UN CAZZO !- urlo' Daisuke - NON SI URLA !!!- urlo' il vecchio - MA ANDATE A FARE IN C****** - - HEY COME VI PERMETTETE ????? ORA PARLO CON IL PROF FUTSUGAKI! - - COCOCOCOCSAAA ?????SCAPPIAMO !!!!!- grido' Daisuke dandosela a gambe mentre gli altri lo seguivano. Takeru era rimasto indietro- ed ora cosa faccio ? qualcosa devo pur fare. Legalmente io non conto nulla, loro sono i genitori, loro sono i maggiorenni, oro decidono Anche per me e Hikari.. che cazzo di legge..potrei provare a convincerli, sempre se Taichi non mi fa' fuori prima..oh dio, manca solo una settimana, TROPPO poco tempo ! Come diavolo faccio ?- Takeru pensava, ma neanche una cellula del cervello, crudeli come sono, si preoccupava di creare una idea. Solo una, presa di compassione, oriento' il pensiero di Takeru verso i suoi genitori - e se chiedessi aiuto a mamma ? è molto, molto arrabbiata con Hikari, e sono sicuro che appena le dirò che l'ho messa incinta- Takeru rabbrividì - ma forse è l'unica che può aiutarmi,..devo parlare con lei subito- Era oramai sera. Il sole stava tramontando a Est delineando archi di luce che illuminavano di rosso vari palazzi di Tokyo, tra cui quello in cui c'era casa Takahishi. La mamma di Takeru stava preparando la cena, tagliando carote e patate per l'insalata. Si fermo' un secondo quando senti' la porta aprirsi e chiudersi, poi ricomincio'. Era da tempo che non dialogava con suo figlio, lo vedeva di rado perché era sempre in giro con gli amici, e per quanto il suo cuore di mamma sperava che avesse dimenticato "lei", guardando i suoi occhi azzurri spenti e malinconici, capiva che non l'aveva dimenticata, e allora la malediceva con tutto il suo cuore. Le cose stavano andando pressappoco come ogni santo giorno. Lei che prendeva la cena e la depositava sul tavolo, lui che prendeva una piccola porzione e la mangiava velocemente. Dopo secondo copione doveva alzarsi da tavola, salutare e andare in camera sua, questa volta non si alzo', rimase la' a ricercare il coraggio per dire quello che doveva dire. Lo trovo' in meno di 5 minuti -un record - si disse il giovane. E allora apri' la bocca e parlo' - mamma.devo dirti una cosa- - dimmi tesoro, che c'è ?- chiese la donna segretamente entusiasta di poter discorrere col figlio, piacere ormai raro. ( ND Inv: su D.A.D. Nancy non si limita a discutere con suo figlio =P ) - devo parlarti di Hikari- - Hikari ? quella sgualdrina, quella dannata troia che ti ha lasciato in questo stat.- - BASTA !- disse Takeru, sua madre istintivamente indietreggio' Takeru riapri' la bocca e parlo'. Fu come se qualcuno avesse fatto saltare in aria una diga piena non di acqua ma di parole, parole pure, senza filtri per renderle più piacevoli al mittente. Solo parole, parlo' di molto: di quanto stava bene con Hikari, di quanto fosse stato stupido a.farlo, di quanto odiasse i suoi genitori (e questo fece sobbalzare Nancy)che non avevano capito, di quanto odiasse i genitori di Hikari che volevano.volevano uccidere il feto di suo figlio perché si consideravano abbastanza superiori da poter decidere anche per gli altri. Si accorse di piangere, ma non era il solo. Anche a sua madre due lacrime rigavano il volto. - mamma..- disse Takeru accortosi in ritardo del fiume di parole appena detto - no.non dire nulla.. - Nancy gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, poi si alzo', prese il cappotto - hey dove vai ???- da una certa persona..-  
  
detto questo usci'  
  
Crisi.  
  
- AH E COSI' IO SAREI UNA TROIA ???- urlava la signora Yagami che ormai di signora aveva ben poco - SI ! SEI UNA TROIA CHE NEANCHE PROVA A CAPIRE QUELLO CHE SUCCEDE !- le rispose la signorina Takahishi. - MA CHE MINCHIA DOVREI CAPIRE ????- - cerca di parlare con tua figlia, invece di imporre il tuo giudizio- - perché che avrei imposto a mia figlia ?- - la stai obbligando a abortire contro voglia- - e chi cazzo te l'ha detto ? quel bastardo di tuo figlio ?- - modera le parole ora, e lascia i figli dove stanno, il punto è che si amano, e lasciarli da soli è solo una crudeltà inutile- - sei.. una cretina, non capisci ?ha solo 16 anni, non resisterà.. al.. al dolore- - senti prima o poi ci passiamo tutte, l'eta' non conta- - senti un dolore del genere a 16 anni è una crudeltà - - oh certo e lasciarli cosi ' no vero ? ma la guardi qualche volta ? lo vedi come sta' ?- la signora Yagami stette un attimo a riflettere..in effetti ormai si spaventava di quei occhi spenti come vecchi tizzoni ormai consumati in un caminetto...la spaventava pure il suo tono di voce perfettamente incolore, ne' gioioso ne' rabbioso. Lo sentiva benissimo che stava male per colpa di lui, solo lui. La signorina Takahishi intuì quel pensiero - anch'io pensavo fosse colpa di lei, ma invece la colpa è nostra che non capiamo e che non gli diamo fiducia...- La signora Yagami stette zitta, rifletteva..ma ancora credeva che l'aborto era inevitabile.poi forse... Guardo' l'orologio -è ora, scusa devo andare- - ora ? ora di che ?- - ho.ho spostato l'appuntamento dal ginecologo- - tu.tu non lo puoi fare.come- - devo farlo Nancy.devo proteggere mia figlia- - ma.. pensa al male interno che gli provocherai- - quello.si può riparare.molto più facilmente- - NO ASPETTA !- Tardi. Da una porta uscì Taichi, portava in braccio Hikari ancora addormentata Nancy li rincorse, gridava semplicemente al vento (perché oramai la signora Yagami non ascoltava)tutto quello che gli veniva in mente, insulti compresi. Ma non servirono. Gli Yagami salirono in macchina e partirono - no..non posso permetterglielo- Fortunatamente Nancy da giovane, prima di far carriera al giornale, faceva la tassista ( ND Inv: Ah sì? E questa dove l'hai pescata? ^^) e conosceva le strade di Tokyo ( caxxo, guarda che Tokyo ha circa 30 milioni di abitanti. non è Roma ^^) meglio di chiunque altro. Trovare percio' alla svelta una scorciatoia per l'ospedale non era difficile Pero'.pensava che non fosse giusto.doveva venire pure Takeru - ok, non sarà un problema - si disse sicura premendo l'acceleratore e sfrecciando tra le strade caso volle che Takeru gironzolasse di la' assieme a Daisuke Nancy frenò -Takeru !!!- - mamma ????- - dio, presto sali- - cosa hai fatto ?hai parlato con.- - si, l'ho fatto.l'appuntamento è stato anticipato a oggi- - co.. cosa ????- - dobbiamo andare subito all'ospedale, prima che..- - E STIAMO QUA A PARLARNE ??- urlo' Daisuke montando in macchina - SPICCIATI, O ANDIAMO DA SOLI- Takeru obbedì.  
  
5.0 Ultimo Atto Gohan88: Ospedale-Last Stage.. Reaadyyyy GO !  
  
L'ospedale era pressoché disabitato. Un po' perché mancava poco a Natale, un po' perché pochi andavano la' a partorire(avendo un ospedale la' vicino con attrezzature decisamente migliori),un po' per questo, un po' per quest'altro trovarono ben poca gente, ma soprattutto non trovarono Hikari Takeru si avvicino' a una infermiera - mi scusi - disse cordialmente - sa' se oggi ci sono emh interventi.- - interventi ? oggi ? mi pare strano. umhhh fatemi controllare..- l'infermiera controllo' un'agenda - mhhhh si oggi c'è una ragazza che deve abortire- - non vuole abortire - disse piano Takeru - come ? - - niente.e dove si trova ?la prego è molto import.- - hey hey calma, a meno che non sei un parente non sei autorizzato a saperlo- - ma lo sono io !- disse Nancy accorrendo e mostrando la Tessera dell'albo dei giornalisti - devo scrivere un articolo sull'aborto e ho un appuntamento col dottore Katsuraji - mhhh.e come mai il doc da un intervista e allo stesso tempo interviene ?-  
  
- emh.. essendo un operazione semplice, mi ha autorizzato a vederla- - oh bene, allora camera 56, l'operazione inizierà tra 15 minuti- - la ringrazio'- - di nulla.- I tre corsero affannosamente verso la camera cercando di non urtare i medici che trasportavano pazienti da una sala all'altra. Ad un tratto dovettero fermarsi: davanti a loro c'era l'entrata della Sala operatoria, una subsezione sperimentale dell'ospedale. Appiccicato sopra al vetro il fatidico avvertimento:  
  
I minori non possono entrare. I maggiorenni invece possono entrare su appuntamento o in cause eccezionali.  
  
- Ed ora ? -chiese, quasi a se' stesso, Takeru - No Problem, si riutilizza la vecchia scusa - detto questo Daisuke si avvicino' a una infermiera seduta la' vicino. Essa pareva una guardia data la sua grandezza sproporzionata e la sua aria minacciosa e bestiale. Takeru attese guardando Daisuke e sua madre parlare con l'infermiera, a un certo punto Daisuke si mosse furtivamente verso di lui - Fantastico, il coniglietto la' tiene un registro con gli appuntamenti e il nostro ovviamente non c'è- -cazzo- esclamo' Takeru - e ora ?- - e ora...umh fammici pensare.abbiamo fatto 30.- - quando ?- - oooh cazzo vieni- detto questo trascino' di peso Takeru dentro la sala mentre la signorina Takahishi discorreva del + e del meno con l'infermiera distraendola. Daisuke chiuse la porta- bella idea vero ?- - oh bellissima, se per caso il coniglietto la' ci vedeva minimo ci spediva direttamente al reparto rianimazione- rispose sarcastico Takeru - suvvia, in un modo o in un altro siamo entrati no ?- - uff, presto manca poco- - ok, diamoci dentro- i due ragazzi si misero a correre, Takeru guardo' i numeri delle targhette..48, 49, 50.. la tensione e la paura di arrivare tardi era alta, 51,52,53..la sua mente per pura perfidia gli ricordo' che aveva una possibilità su un milione di riuscire a convincere la sig. Yagami di lasciarli in pace.lui.. Hikari.e loro figlio..53,54,55.- manca poco- si disse.pochissimo.Finalmente intravide il numero 56 scritto su una targhetta attaccata a una porta la' vicino.. c'era qualcuno seduto li' davanti ma non penso' a notarlo, ormai mancavano pochi passi.ad un tratto senti' il rumore dei passi di Daisuke cessare.  
  
5.1 Volare con le proprie ali  
  
Takeru si fermo e si giro', Daisuke era fermo a guardare qualcuno dietro di lui, aveva una strana espressione dipinta nel viso.paura ? -e di cosa ? - penso' Takeru -sicuramente non è altro che affaticamento- esattamente dopo che finiva di esprimere quel pensiero senti' delle pesanti mani cadergli addosso e afferragli le spalle energicamente, si volto'. Era Taichi. - ma guarda un po', uno stronzetto ha deciso di farci visita- detto cio' lancio' Takeru contro il muro Taichi si avvicino'- pochi minuti eeeeeee FINE. Finalmente Katsuraji mettera' fine a questa dannata storia..- si avvicino' di più e colpi' Takeru con un calcio mentre esso cercava di alzarsi dolorante -non sei contento ? in fondo potrebbe essere una buona cosa anche per te stronzo - Taichi mollo' un pugno a Takeru che rovino' al suolo gemendo - pochi secondi.scommetto che Hikari capira', gli parlero' io, io mamma e papa' gli faremo capire quanto male gli abbiamo evitato- Alla parola "Male" Takeru senti' una strana rabbia dentro di se', si rialzo' sputando del sangue dalla bocca e disse -ma almeno.- - cosa ?- Questa volta fu' Daisuke a parlare, probabilmente anche lui aveva sentito quel fuoco dentro di se', quella rabbia pura, decisa e a dir la verita' pure abbastanza sacra. La Furia della Giustizia - ALMENO SAI QUANTO MALE GLI STAI FACENDO E GLI FARAI ? SEI TU LO' STRONZO CHE NON CAPISCE NULLA ! NON EVITERAI UN BEL NIENTE, LA FARAI SOFFRIRE E BASTA !- Taichi era veramente stupefatto.. Daisuke.il suo cucciolo, il suo seguace fidato aveva l'ardire di mettersi contro di lui ? l'alunno si voleva mettere contro il maestro ? a tutte queste domande rispose Daisuke colpendo Taichi allo stomaco - aaaargh - disse Taichi - Takeru.vai - detto cio' Daisuke spinse Taichi verso il muro e inizio' a prenderlo a pugni. Takeru ringrazio' e entro' nella stanza. - che cazzo fai Daisuke, ti metti con.. con.. con quello stronzo ?- - si Taichi.per molto tempo ho creduto che tu facessi solo cose giuste, ma ora credo proprio che stai facendo una cosa molto errata- - e chi te lo dice- detto cio' con un calcio butto' Daisuke a terra - io lo dico- disse Daisuke alzandosi -è tempo per me di decidere da solo, e ho deciso di aiutare Takeru. E cosi' sara'- detto cio' si lancio' su Daisuke e provo' a colpirlo con un calcio, Taichi, ancora sconvolto, venne colpito.  
  
Frattanto...  
  
5.2 Occhi da adulto.  
  
Takeru era dentro. si guardo' intorno Il posto pareva uno studio con una scrivania, qualche poster e qualche sedia, pero' non vedeva Hikari. Noto' una porticina, vi si avvicino' - non vi preoccupate, è una cosa velocissima e praticamente non lascia alcuna traccia- era il dottor Hiro Katsuragi a parlare - ah bene, sa' non vorrei che rimanga qualche segno.emh.- - capisco, ah come mai la ragazza dorme ?- - beh sa', è molto stanca.- - bastardi- si disse Takeru - l'avete addormentata ! Takeru provo' ancora quella rabbia incontentabile, e finalmente entro' - chi diavolo ???- disse il dottore voltandosi, era un vecchi'uomo con barba, baffi e capelli bianchi che parevano una cosa sola - TAKAHISHI !- urlo' inviperita la signora Yagami perdendo al volo tutta la sua femminilità' - chi diavolo sei ???- chiese Katsuraji - io.io sono Takeru Takahishi..il.il bambino che volete uccidere è mio figlio !- il dottore barcollo' un attimo, ma alla madre quelle parole non fecero ne' caldo ne' freddo - tu.. tu non sei padre di nulla ! sei solo uno stronzo che ha abusato di mia figlia- - io.io lo so, so di essere stato uno stronzo, e riconosco quello che ho fatto- Takeru era triste e abbasso' il capo, e questo porto' la sig. Yagami a sorridere sadicamente - ma.- questo "ma" fece sobbalzare la signora Yagami - che diavolo vorrebbe dire- - ma ormai quel che fatto è fatto.e sia io che Hikari vogliamo.. VOGLIAMO TENERE NOSTRO FIGLIO -a queste parole Takeru rialzo' il viso, i suoi occhi scintillavano di rabbia e di tristezza. Katsuraji guardo' meglio quei occhi.erano di un azzurro deciso, luminoso e.. era come se avessero una strana luce.. erano decisi e consapevoli, e ormai il dottor Katsuraji, nei suoi 65 anni di vita aveva imparato che gli occhi, specialmente gli occhi, sono lo specchio dell'anima, specialmente in questi casi. - dottore, non si preoccupi, vada avanti- il dottore non fiato', stava pensando - DOTTORE DANNAZIONE !- - no.lei.. LEI NON CAPISCE- la donna istintivamente si fece indietro - io quei occhi li ho già visti..anche l'altro ieri, si ricorda ? l'ultima visita che ho fatto a sua figlia. ho visto gli stessi occhi che vedo ora. Sono occhi di adulto, in questa età di spensieratezza loro hanno gli occhi da adulti ! e so' anche di chi è la colpa- il dottore avanzo' - non ho neanche bisogno di sapere cosa gli avete fatto e quanto li avete fatti soffrire, lo capisco dai loro occhi..ora se non vi dispiace, e non DEVE dispiacervi, signora mia annullo l'intervento- - COSA ?- esclamarono Takeru (gioiosamente)e la madre di Hikari(con un notevole velo di rabbia) - si, e visto che qua sono il primario parlero' affinché' non si accetti una vostra domanda di aborto, e come ben sa' qua siamo gli unici obbiettori di coscienza di questo quartiere.gli unici e i meno economici. E mi ringrazi che non la denuncio per gravi danni morali.- Takeru sorrise. Senti' istintivamente che tutto stava per andare per il meglio.  
  
Più tardi poté vedere Kari. Fu un momento meraviglioso. insieme decisero di imbarcarsi in questa avventura , e tutti rispettarono la loro decisione.  
  
Amore, odio e amicizia: l'epilogo.  
  
7 mesi dopo..  
  
- Quanto manca ?- chiese Daisuke a Taichi - non so - Taichi guardo' l'orologio - sono la' da almeno 5 ore- - questa attesa è stremante- disse Takeru fermando il suo giro in senso antiorario che pareva pressoché infinito - gia'- annui' Daisuke - IO NON CE LA FACCIO PIUUUUUUU'- urlo' Miyako - E CHE CAZZO STAI ZITTA- urlarono tutti gli altri - scu - scusate- - mi, è la 15 volta.- inizio' Joe -sedicesima- preciso' Izzy -..che lo dici, calmati- Ad un tratto il gruppo senti' un rumore strano. Una infermiera usci' da una porta, stava per dire qualcosa, ma Takeru intuì tutto e si precipito' dentro, udi' solo la sillaba -..ne- Fece per precipitarsi dentro, ma qualcuno lo trattenne per il braccio. Si girò e vide Taichi. Per un attimo temette il peggio. Ma un bellissimo sorriso si disegnò sulle labbra del nemico. congratulazioni TK- disse Tai commosso. Grazie Tai- rispose Tk sorridendo. Poi, un'ultima occhiata a tutti i suoi amici, che con lui stavano aspettando. Fece un gesto di vittoria e sparì, lasciando tutti trepidanti e commossi. Corse dentro la sala operatoria, apri' la tenda...e sorrise. Nelle sue orecchie ora c'era solo un piccolo pianto che non rattrista.ma fa' gioire.  
  
  
  
FINE Fic principiata il 1° aprile 2001 e finita il 3 gennaio 2002.mejo tardi ke mai aoooo' Autori unici Invadermon aka Matteo Piccini e Gohan88 aka Carmelo Luca Pizzimenti Tutti i diritti riservati (e sconosciuti)preservati a norma di Odino(e Bahamuth gia' che ci semo) X insulti, flames, complimenti e giudizi di ogni genere gohan88@email.it sanctamon@tin.it invader_from_hell@yahoo.com .. ISCRIVETEVI AL DIGIMONFANCLUBITALIAA !!!  
  
Invader: Grazie per la vostra attenzione. Ci abbiamo messo l'anima e spero che si veda. Mi raccomando, scrivete, e nn lasciate che nessuno calpesti i vostri sogni!  
  
Questa fic è in gara al Torneo Italiano.  
  
Arrivederci e. a presto!  
  
Inv & Gohan 


End file.
